Roommates
by Musashi Den
Summary: Jim deals with the feelings he has for his new tutor and roommate who is less than thrilled to get involved or close to anyone. Revamped for '09. Rated 'M' for a reason.
1. Roommates page 1

Roommates

Author's note: Every couple of years I go back and read my older stories. I nearly died from how bad the original to this one was. So here's the new, improved, and more realistic Roommates. Enjoy!

* * *

Jim sighed as he walked into Workshop C09. Attending the academy was not what he thought it would be. Most of the classes he took only made him realize he had been building engines wrong. That he knew next to nothing about the mechanics of solar sails. And that he was already two steps behind everyone. So now they had assigned him a tutor. The Dean knew that Jim knew how to build things. He wasn't stupid by any means but he lacked structure. This tutor would teach him that. "Great. Probably be one of those egg heads who can barely lift a wrench." Jim muttered to himself. "Guy probably spends all his time with his nose in a book." He looked around the empty workshop for a moment. He could hear the sound of a blow torch. He followed the sound and found his tutor working on what looked to be skiff engine. "Hello?" They stood up straight and turned off the blow torch before turning to him. "You must be, Andrew."

"Actually," They began as they took off their face plate. "It's--

"Andria!" Jim exclaimed when he saw her face. "**You're** my tutor?" he asked. He recognized the girl as none other than one of the residents of the Benbow. More than a resident, she was Jim's roommate. Limited space had forced his mother to stick them in the same room. Sarah had convinced herself it was a good idea because they both attended the academy. She had been living to regret her desicion so far. Every other night there was an argument about boundaries or who got to use the shower first. Or who was right when it came to carburetors and calibers. Jim cursed under his breath. This now gave Andria proof she was smarter than him. Something he still didn't believe.

"I thought **you** were **my** tutor." She said as she took off her protective gloves. "The Dean said I needed to step up my modifications - think outside the box. Get constructive criticism." Andria tried her best not to glare at Jim when he smirked. Ever since the day she came to the Benbow Jim had been somewhat of a smug little bastard about her abilities as a mechanic. Often relating her failures and misfires to her bad attitude. Like that had anything to do with it. If attitude had an effect on abilities he'd still be trying to put a square peg in a round hole.

"I suddenly feel like I've been set up." Jim said.

* * *

Sarah looked back and forth between Jim and Andria. They were both slumped over the bar, pouting about something. Sarah found the silence almost deafening. Andria slowly blinked her aquamarine eyes, her long dark hair hiding most of her face. Jim's blue eyes were down cast, staring into his mug of cider. He reached back and scratched the back of his head. Reaching to fiddled with his rat tail only to remember he had cut it off. "You two are awfully quiet tonight. Did something happen?" Sarah asked. They both balked at her question.

"Mom, for the last time we're **not** attracted to each other." Jim said. Sarah hid her smile.

"I meant at **school**." She said. They both looked down again.

"The Dean thinks I lack structure." Jim said, truly ashamed he was failing to do the one thing he was good at.

"The Dean thinks I lack intuitiveness." Andria said rolling her eyes. Machinery had always been a _'man's world'_ type of thing. But she'd be damned if she was gonna let that keep her from what fascinated her.

"He assigned us to tutor each other." Jim said as he squeezed his eyes shut. He put his head back and let out an exasperated sigh.

"We think he might be on **the dope**." Jim chuckled at Andria's joke and she smiled at him. She sat up straight and pinned her hair behind her ears

"Sounds like it's working already." Sarah commented before she moved about the restaurant. She made sure the main door was locked before she started wiping down the tables.

"Way to nearly spill the beans, Jim-bob." Andria whispered. Jim glanced back at his mother for a moment.

"Why don't you want to tell her about us? Are you ashamed of me?" Jim asked sarcastically. Andria just shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't want to make a big deal about **nothing**." She said, cool as can be. It wiped the smirk right off Jim's face. He knew he didn't have the right to be angry at her statement. It was true. They hadn't committed anything to each other. Sure they had made out on occasion but Jim had never claimed her as his girlfriend or vice versa. If they were bored or buzzed enough at a party they'd find some place to be alone. Kiss and grope each other until the party died. But Andria always gave Jim the same look after each of their encounters. The same look she was giving him now. _'Don't get any big ideas about us.'_ Jim often wondered how a girl her age could be so emotionally detached. He could tell she wanted a relationship with him, but at the same time he wasn't sure she wanted anything to do with him. And without assurance he wasn't about to put himself out there. Possibly make a fool of himself if she rejected him and scoffed at his feelings.

Jim turned his eyes back to his cider. The random parties the rich kids threw were becoming addictive. The beer was nearly never ending. They were always held in some big house with no supervision. The first one he had attended had been his first experience with beer. It tasted like crap but it made everyone so friendly. Card games were more interesting, music sounded better, and your jokes were always funny. It unsettled Jim a little that he found being drunk so enriching. But he couldn't help it if he had a good time while under the influence. After all, it was the only time he got to tongue kiss Andria without getting his arm broken.

"Hey, Andy." Jim said to get her attention. "Do you parents live far away?" he asked. Even he thought it was an odd question seeing how he hadn't been thinking about her parents. She snorted.

"What makes you ask that?" she sighed.

"Well, you live here but you don't go home on the weekends so--

"My parents are dead." Andria cut him off before he could start rambling off his reasoning. "My adoptive father travels a lot but I don't like him anyway so...." She trailed off and shrugged her shoulders. "Why the sudden interest, Jimmy?" The way she asked made him believe she didn't really care about his answer. He shrugged.

"Curiosity." He said before he finished his cider. He then went to help Sarah close up the restaurant for the night. Andria watched him for a moment. It was impossible that Jim was as nice as he seemed. No one was as nice as they seemed. She saw the way he looked at her and she was almost sure his feelings for her were the same as her feelings for him. But how could she be sure. Who knew what dark secrets were hiding behind those deep blue eyes. What cruel thoughts were lurking under his brown locks. She sucked her teeth and stopped watching him. There was no justice. No one was innocent. Pure love had died off with most of the human population. There was nothing left but alien peoples and territories. And she sure as hell wasn't going to go exploring those areas without assurance she wouldn't be shot down.

* * *

"Tell me about your parents." Jim said. Andria looked up from the book on Antique V12 engines and stared at him for a moment.

"You know what **killed** the cat, don't you?" She asked before she went back to reading.

"Come on." Jim prodded. "You know nearly everything about me--

"That's cause you feel the need to keep talking to me." Andria interrupted. Jim glared at her before he noticed the smile on her face. She was being snarky just to get a laugh out of it, not because she was actually in a bad mood. He snatched the book from her and dog-eared the page before he closed it and set it aside. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Ok, but only on one condition." she said as she held up her index finger.

"Sure. What?"

"You tell me about your parents." She said as she rolled up the sleeves of her shirt.

"Ok, but you go first." He said. He picked up an idle spark plug and tossed it to her. She looked at the odd little part before she took out a mini wrench and began taking it apart.

"Let's see....my mother's name was Selphy Kenai and my father was Dante Jane. They used to call each other 'Sky' and 'DJ'. I used to think those were their real names." She laughed a little at her naivety. "My mother was a universal mutt - mixed with every human race and lived in every culture from one side of the Coral Galaxy to the other. My dad was a stuffed shirt, son of a parliament man. Sheltered, rich, spoiled but one of those types that goes buck wild when nobodies watching." She said. Jim smirked - he knew the type. "Well my mom crashed one of their little _society_ parties. Naturally she stuck out like a sore thumb and Dante Jane was nothing if he wasn't a risk taker. A few cock tails later they were making plans to see each other again. And a few nights together and mom was pregnant with me."

"True romantics, huh?" Jim asked. Andria chuckled.

"Yeah well, grand daddy Jane got wind of DJ's little secret and offered mom a check for a substantial amount of money to get lost for good. She told Dad and they took that check, eloped, bought a little ship and set sail to spend the rest of their lives happily ever after with their little bundle of me."

"What happened?" Jim asked, truly curious as to how Andria went from living out in space to living on Montressor of all places.

"Pirates happened. They snuck up on us one night, raided our ship...." She said and trailed off. "Their leader suddenly grew a conscience when he saw me. Mom had been protecting me from them and they shot her through the heart--" She lifted her hand and pointed to a scar that sliced through her left eye brow. "Grazed me right here and I started to cry. The other pirates wanted to kill me but their leader, I don't know. I guess he wasn't expecting them to have a child. He took me with him, kept me safe, cared for me but I could not and would not forgive him for what he did. So he did his best to earn redemption. Sending me to the best schools blah blah blah."

"So your adoptive father is a pirate?" Jim asked.

"Go fig." Andria answered as she put the spark plug back together.

"Certainly explains a lot of your anger issues." Jim said. She laughed.

"Says the boy that nearly kills himself on an outdated surfer to hide his inner pain." Andria said as she tossed him the spark plug. "We made a deal, Hawkins."

"Yeah, yeah." He said as he looked over her work. "Mom and dad were childhood sweet hearts. Married at eighteen and parents by nineteen. Mom's father died and left her the inn. Dad's mother was a drunk and left him nothing but a corpse to bury and a half a bottle of gin. The gin ran out real quick and so did his patience for domestic life. Nothing was ever good enough for him. Not even his job. So as soon as he got the chance he packed up and left for something that was." Jim sighed. "He must've found it cause he **never **wrote us and he **never **came back."

"So, daddy didn't love you? I'm surprised you're not dancing around a pool." She said sarcastically.

"Oh, stripper jokes from 'little orphan Annie'." He countered bitterly. Silence fell between them for several agonizingly long moments. Jim sighed. He hadn't meant to be so mean. It really wasn't in him to be harsh. Especially to a girl. His mother had taught him better than that and he was grateful. He started to feel confident as this emotion filled him up. He decided to share it. Or at least try to share it to make Andria less miserable. Even if her attitude left much to be desired. He just wasn't sure how he would do it.

* * *

Jim look down at the red plastic cup in his hand. He had already lost track of the trips he had made to the keg. He had gotten into a few conversation with his classmates. They talked about old vehicles known as motorcycles and how they were cool but essentially death traps. Some of the guys were talking about sports but Jim wasn't that big of a fan of hyper badminton as the rest of them.

"Hey." Andria said as she walked up to the keg. She held up her cup and he began to fill it for her.

"You havin fun?" He asked before he took a swig from his own cup. He really didn't need more beer. The short sentence he just spoke was riddled with slurs. And as he pressed his teeth together he couldn't feel them.

"I've had enough of these people." She said as she looked him up and down for a moment. She really didn't need another drink. One of them had to drive home. And judging from the amount of attraction she felt for Jim right now, she was drunk. "They are only slightly less annoying when they are plastered. You wanna--" Her sentence was cut off when an earth shattering quake suddenly rocked the house and the front door was blown off it's hinges. Jim dropped his beer and the keg tap and grabbed Andria. He pulled her down to the floor and shielded her from the shrapnel. "What the--

"Pirates!" One girl screamed as she tried to run away from the group of alien men that invaded their party. The shot of a pistol rang out and she fell the floor with a thud right beside Jim and Andria. She shrieked and hid her face in Jim's chest. Jim held her tighter and tried to get her to be quiet. He moved them slowly away from the keg when the pirates advanced into the house. They pushed the people that tried to escape back into the living room and two men guarded the door. One of the pirates approached the keg and took a drink straight from the tap. He groaned and turned his head before he spit the beer on the girl they had shot. Jim glared at him.

"Shit, don't you rich little brats have anything better than this piss water!" He snarled as he raised his pistol again. He singled out one of the boys and took aim.

"No--" The blond boys pleading was cut short abruptly when the laser from the pistol hit him right between the eyes. He dropped to the ground like a rag doll and a symphony of screams rang out. Another pirate shot his gun in the air.

"Shut the hell up!" He yelled at them before he spit in the face of another boy. He back handed another and grabbed the short red hair of one of the girls. She squealed and he threw her to floor. "They got a table of booze over here, Boss." He said. Jim tried to move further into the corner. He, Andria and a group of people were right near where the table of alcohol was. 'Boss' moved over to it and smiled as he picked up a bottle.

"El Presidente! Now we're talking." He said before he took a swig from it. "Turn up the music, boys. Let's show these pussies how to party!" The group let out a cheer as they grabbed up the bottles and drank from them. Boss looked around the room with a sneer. "Speakin' of **pussy**. Which one of you girls wants to be first?" he asked. Most of the girls gasped and tried to slink away. "**Skeeter**, pick me out a good one."

"They'all good ones, Boss." Skeeter replied as he grabbed the hair of someone. The boy yelped as he was pulled away from the group.

"I'm not a girl! Let me go!" he yelled as he tried to get out of Skeeter's grip.

"Ah but you're Rolla's type." Skeeter said as he shoved the boy into the arms another pirate. Rolla was actually a female, but she wasn't human. Jim had seen an alien like her only once before, three years ago on the RLS Legacy. She looked like Scroop. She was smaller than him though. But that didn't make her any less terrifying.

"You've got a pretty face. Maybe when I'm done with you I'll keep it." She hissed as she dug the tip of her pincher into his cheek. She dragged him down a nearby hall and Jim felt Andria hold on to him tighter. He could hear her crying, feel her body shake as she tried to keep her sobs quiet.

"It's all right. Everything will be all right." He whispered to her, trying to get her to calm down. It was a lie. These pirates were going to kill them all. Probably rape them before they got a laser to the temple. There was no way to call the constabulary. And the closest neighbor was over two miles away. _'Shit'_ Jim thought as he looked around quickly. Most of the guys were huddled in the corners of the living room with the girls. Maybe some of the students managed to escape. Maybe they would get help but there was no guarantee. He couldn't talk to anyone but Andria without the pirates noticing. "Andria, just stay--AH!" he yelped when one of the pirates grabbed him by the hair and pulled him away from Andria.

"Shut the fuck up, you little shit!" Boss said. He slammed Jim's face into the wall and tossed him down onto the coffee table in the middle of the room. The glass shattered into pieces and Jim groaned. the jagged pieces cutting through his shirt and skin. His face pulsed in pain and he could feel the blood as it started to flow from his nose. It was probably broken. He got a hard kick to the ribs and there was no ignoring that pain. A boot stomped on his left hand as he tried to push himself up. A few fingers breaking under the pressure.

"Ah!" He screamed in agony but it was cut off when Boss struck him with the barrel of his pistol. Jim felt a back molar go loose and he spit it out along with a mouth full of blood.

"Leave him alone!" Andria yelled. Boss whirled on her. Grabbing her by the throat and hoisting her up against the wall.

"Shut up you little bitch or I'll fuck you with this thing instead of my dick." Boss said as he held up his pistol so she could see it. "And it cums a lot harder than I do." Andria suddenly grabbed the barrel of the pistol and with nimble fingers managed to detached it from the handle. "What--" Boss questioned the sound his laser pistol made when the power to it was disabled and ripped out with the barrel. Jim coughed out more blood as he reached for a piece of broken glass from the table. Andria's vision was going dark around the edges as Boss squeezed her throat tighter. Jim was having a hard time controlling his damaged hand but he managed to fall close enough to Boss' feet. With what strength he had left jammed the glass into Boss' Achilles tendon. He howled in pain and flung Andria across the room. She collided with something hard and everything went black.

* * *


	2. Roommates page 2

Roommates page 2

Sarah ran through the hospital as fast as she could. The emergency room was filled with doctors and nurses, running around. Sarah looked around for any sign of her son. She had gotten a call from the hospital at three in the morning. The administrative nurse on the other end told her that Jim and Andria had been brought in after a vicious pirate attack at the party they had been attending. She looked over when she recognized a woman as the mother of one of Jim's classmates.

"No! God no! Why my Jenny!? Why!" she screamed as she collapsed to the floor in tears. Sarah was suddenly filled with tremendous fear. They wouldn't tell her what had happened to the kids over the phone. What if they were dead? From the look on that woman's face as well as some of the other parents sitting around the room, their children had not survived.

"Dear God," She began to pray as she continued to look around. "I can deal with any injury just let him be alive. Just let him be--"

"Mom!" Sarah turned around and she was sure that she had never been more happy to see Jim in her life. She rushed to him and hugged him. She heard him hiss through his teeth and eased her grip a little. She then pulled Andria into their hug.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she took in their injuries. Jim's shirt was ripped and covered in blood but the only bruising she could see was the nasty shiner around his left eye and deep purple bruises along his cheek which was also swollen. There was another bruise going over the bridge of his nose and his lip was split. "Your face." she cupped his cheek gently before she looked at Andria. She only had bruises around her neck and her right arm was in a sling.

"I'm fine." He assured her as he held her hands comfortingly. Sarah noticed that his pinky and ring finger on his left hand were in a splint. "I didn't get shot. My nose isn't broken either. They just beat me up a little--"

"A little?" Andria scoffed. "That pirate cracked two of your ribs and knocked out your tooth." Andria said. Jim had been down playing his injuries ever since they got in the ambulance, insisting that the paramedics take care of her. But then again they had been reluctant to move her, not knowing if her collision with the wall damaged her spine or neck.

"He threw you so hard into that wall it dislocated your shoulder." Jim countered as he looked down at her sling.

"You cut your hand on the glass--

"Kids! Shut up!" Sarah interrupted. She pulled them into another hug. "I don't care who's hurt worse. I'm just glad I don't have to bury my children."

* * *

Jim looked around the memorial service for Jenny, Brian, Toni, Randal and Scott. The five very unfortunate teens that were killed by Boss, and his band of pirates. Two weeks had already passed and Jim had already attended their individual funerals, wakes, and luncheons. Anyone who was at the party was given sympathy A's in all their classes for the semester. So that basically meant he had six months of free time to grieve and heal. Grieving would be easy, in fact he had already shed his tears for them. Wondered why he didn't get to know them better before they died. Randal and Jenny had been in several of his classes. Jim had been making jokes with Brian at the party. Brian was the one they shot in the head.....his casket had been closed. Randal had been the boy Rolla took with her. When the police showed up they found him in the hall with his throat cut. Toni was shot after Jim was beat up. He was drifting in and out of consciousness. Toni had stood up against Skeeter when he tried to kill Jim. Jim regained consciousness just in time to see Toni fall limply beside him.

As he stared at a picture of Toni now he tried to remember if he had ever seen the boy at the academy. Was he in any of Jim's classes? Were their lockers close to each other? Toni was a complete stranger to Jim and he had given his life without hesitation to save Jim from death. Scott had been Toni's best friend. When he tried to aid his friend one of the pirates stabbed him and he bleed to death waiting for the paramedics and police to show up. They would get justice, their sacrifice would not be in vain. The police had actually caught the pirates and Jim was scheduled to point them out in a line up some time this week.

Jennifer Anne Cartwright. Andria read her name and all she saw was her body falling to the floor. Laser hole through her heart. Her strawberry blond hair falling around her face and the light fading from her green eyes. It's all she saw when she closed her eyes and all she dreamed about when she managed to get to sleep. The grief counselor the school hired told her she had post traumatic stress disorder but Andria knew that. She went through the same thing when her parents were killed. She knew the process. First she'd be numb. Then feeling would come back in bright blaring detail. Then there would be depression. And then things would slowly get better. She jumped when she felt a hand on the small of her back. She looked up when Jim circled around her.

"You okay?" He asked.

"As okay as I can be." She answered as she leaned into him. "I keep wondering how they could do it. How they could just take innocent lives without a second thought--"

"Innocent?" A woman interrupted her as she butted in on their conversation. She glared at Andria and Jim. "If you kids hadn't been doing something you weren't supposed to be doing in the first place they would still be alive." She gestured to the poster sized pictures of the dead teens. "Partying, drinking....if you were sober you wouldn't have got it in your fool head to go up against those armed men!"

"No body went up against them, they were picking us off one by one. They were going to kill us all! Those five saved more people than they killed. They are heroes for what they did." Jim argued. Andria recognized the woman from the hospital. She was Jennifer's mother.

"You think that justifies my babies death? You're not worth **half** of what my Jenny was!" Mrs. Cartwright yelled before she stormed away. Jim just sighed and looked at Andria.

"Don't try to understand why they did it. They're just like her. Doing something just because they can and going after the wrong people to satisfy themselves." Jim said.

* * *

"This sucks." Andria stated flatly. She looked down into her cup, at the punch in it. It wasn't even hunch punch. It was just a bunch of fruit drinks they mixed together and added seltzer. Since the pirate incident all parties were banned. Any student caught hosting or attending any party with alcohol would be suspended or expelled from the academy. And the ones they did have were planned by the student council and the PTA and were strictly non-alcoholic mixers. They were all supervised as well, so sneaking off to make out with Jim wasn't even an option. Having fun wasn't an option.

"They'll eventually get over this and let us do what we want. Give it some time." Jim said before he downed the rest of the punch in his cup. Andria eyed him for a minute. Besides beer, water and cider, she had only seen him drink purp juice. Mixed fruit stuff always made him nauseous. He took her cup too and finished it for her.

"You're **high**." She exclaimed. He resisted the urge to slap his hand over her mouth. As soon as he felt panic rise in him it snuffed itself out. He just gave her a lazy smile.

"What makes you think that?" He asked as moved to refill his cup. She followed him.

"Your pupils are the size of saucers. You're chugging that nasty crap cause you've got dry mouth. And you seem to be at peace with this lame shit." she said. He put one finger to her lips before he drank another cup. "When did you find the time to get high? I can't even scratch my ass without these circle-jerkers noticing." she whispered.

"First off, I'm **not** high." Jim assured her. He pulled a bottle of pills out of his pocket. "I was prescribed these." She snatched them from him and read the label.

"Valium? They gave you anti-anxiety meds?" She asked as she popped the lid off.

"They're for my ribs too. Muscle relaxants and some other stuff." He answered.

"Shit, all I got was anti depressants." Andria snorted.

"Not taking them I see." Jim quipped. He took them back when he realized she had taken two out the bottle. He took one back. "One is enough." He assured her. He tossed it back in the bottle and capped it as she swallowed the one she had. "You know eventually we'll have to learn how to get along without drugs and booze."

"Anh." Andria shrugged her shoulders.

"We're gonna have to talk." Jim said as he looked at her. She stared at him for a second.

"I don't have to talk to you about what happened. You were there." She said before she averted her eyes from his gaze. He caught her chin in his hand made her look at him again.

"I wasn't talking about what happened with the pirates." He said. "I was talking about **us**." Her eye brows shot up when he kissed her. He pulled away, took up his cup of punch and disappeared into the party before she could get her voice to work. She brushed it off, blamed it on the meds he was taking. He was probably suffering a symptom of P.T.S.D. She would've rationalized further if she hadn't been stricken with a sudden lackadaisical view on the situation. The pill had started working faster than she thought.

The party went by a lot faster now that she wasn't on edge. She stopped expecting Boss and Skeeter to burst through the door and shoot her. And when she spotted Jim from across the room she smiled at him. His gaze had been fixed on her since before she noticed him. He nodded towards the door he was standing by. She politely excused herself from the conversation she was in before she walked to him. "What's in there?" she asked. He held out his hand and she slid hers into it without hesitation.

"A way out." He answered before he opened the door and pulled her through. She laughed when she realized they were outside.

"You weren't kidding." She said. He pulled her down the lit walkway to where everyone had parked their ships. "We can't leave your mom here." Sarah had been roped into chaperoning the party. Every parent of the 'survivors' was.

"We're not taking her ship." Jim said, contrary to the fact he was opening the door to it. He fished something out of the back seat and presented it to Andria. She chuckled.

"Your old surfer?" she asked. "I thought you got rid of that a year ago."

"Nope." He said as he put it down on the ground. He closed the door to Sarah's ship before he got on the board. He held out his hand again.

"I'm not getting on that death trap." Andria said taking a step back.

"I'm still your tutor you know." He said. "An important lesson you need to learn is to let go."

"Jim, my field of study is defensive shielding and protective artillery. I'm all about keeping things where they are and far away--" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her on the board with a firm pull - being careful on her arm that was still in a sling. "No--" Her protest was cut short when he stepped back on the ignition button. The solar sail sprang up from it's resting position and the engine started with a loud boom. "Ah!" She screamed when they shot off. They flew around the parked ships and Jim whirled the surfer around, titled up the sail and they were a hundred feet off the ground before Andria could take a breath. "Take us lower!" she shrieked. She glanced down and her head spun when she saw the great distance to the ground as they sailed over a gorge.

"Don't worry I've got you." Jim said as he gripped the sail a little tighter. She swayed back into his chest for a second. He moved forward so they were ear to ear. "Put your hands on the sail." He instructed. She looked down when she realize she had been gripping his forearm tightly with her free hand. She moved it and he pulled himself in closer so he could straighten out the surfer. "It's a much better view if you look forward." He yelled over the wind and the noise from the engine. He moved his hands to redistribute the pull on the sail.

Andria looked up and they were directly in front of where the space port had risen that night. It was hard to stand on the well worn board in her heels and even harder to balance herself on one arm. Jim moved in closer and she felt her face heat up. What the hell was wrong with her? She had been this close to him before. Just a two weeks ago she was sucking his tongue as they kissed and not blushing one bit when he moaned about it. Suddenly chaste touches were getting to her? His cheek was pressed against hers and she could feel it when he smiled. She was momentarily distracted from her thoughts when the wind rushed up her dress. She pushed her butt back into him in an attempt to keep it from flying up between them.

"Eh!!" Jim grunted and tried to keep his footing when she bucked into him. His head felt a little light as all his blood charged south at the sensation. Luckily the jolt unset his ribs and pain kept him from getting an erection at the worst possible time. _'Crisis averted.'_ He thought. She suddenly laughed.

"Sorry. I'm trying to keep my dress from flying up." She explained.

"Sure you are." Jim said and snorted. She rolled her eyes at his joke. Thankfully they made it to the Benbow and he nearly nose dived to get them to the ground. At the last minute he tilted the board back and leveled out two feet off the ground. He stepped on the ignition button and they landed with a thump. She ducked under his arm to get her feet on the ground. He watched her storm inside and frowned. What had happened? Was he mistaken or weren't they having fun not two minutes ago. He walked his board to the shed, making sure to cover his prized possession before he locked the shed and went in through the kitchen entrance. B.E.N. was there, mopping the floors.

"Hi Jimmy!" He said loudly. Jim jumped when the robot shocked him out of his thoughts. He grabbed Jim and pulled him into a hug.

"Hey, B.E.N. Is Andria upstairs?" He asked trying to pry the robot off of him. "B.E.N! My ribs!" The pain was real and B.E.N. let go right away.

"Andy ran through here awfully fast." B.E.N. said before he went back to mopping. "But yeah she's up there."

"Where's Morph?" Jim asked as he took off the tie his mother had forced him to wear to the party.

"Umm....."

"Find him for me, ok?" Jim said. "Keep him company tonight." His diazepam was wearing off very quickly. Emotions coming back into sharp focus along with the pain. That was good. It would help him focus.

"Ok but what--" When B.E.N. looked up Jim was already out of the restaurant and half way up the stairs. Jim went all the way up to the room he shared with Andria. He'd get to talk to her this time. A sudden wave of fear washed over him as he reached for the door knob.

"Do it." He willed himself. "You survived a black hole, a spider alien twice your size, an exploding planet and puberty. You will walk in there and tell Andria....tell Andria...." He swallowed the lump in his throat and grabbed the door knob.

* * *


	3. Roommates page 3

Roommates page 3

Jim had never, never been good with words. When he tried he always said something sarcastic or cheesy. And right now he didn't need either of those. Besides, when Andria looked at him his brain froze for a moment. And the opportunity for him to say how he felt went by that quickly. "Make yourself useful." She said when he fell silent. She turned her back to him and carefully took off her sling. She then gathered all her dark hair in one hand and pulled it over her shoulder. "Unzip me." Jim looked at the little seam and propelled himself toward her slowly. Dropping his tie on his bed as he passed it. He raised his hands and noticed how pale he was compared to her brown skin. Her smooth, warm brown skin--

_'Snap out of it.'_ He scolded himself. He held the top of the seam as he gripped the little handle on the zipper and pulled it down. More of her skin becoming visible through the separation of fabric. Why was it suddenly so hot in the room? When did his clothes get so tight?

"Jim?" She looked over her shoulder when he didn't let go of her dress. She couldn't see his face where he was standing. She looked down when his hands came to her shoulders. He slipped her dress down but stopped when she grabbed one of his hands. She turned to him and opened her mouth to say something. Her mind blanking as she looked into his eyes. He licked his lips and swallowed. He reaffirmed his grip on her dress. He pushed it down. She pulled her arms free of the sleeves and wrapped them around his shoulders. Pulling him closer, into a kiss that had been building up in intensity since she noticed him looking at her during the party.

"Mmph..." He moaned against her lips. He pushed his tongue against hers and let his hands roam down her back. Her skin was soft and the heat radiating off her was making him sweat. Making out with Andria had never been this intense before. Their kisses didn't last as long and when he pulled away to breath he opened his eyes to find her staring right back. He pressed his forehead to hers and pushed her dress down past her round hips. His hands copping a feel of her little butt before they moved up her back again. He held her to him and lifted her out of her dress from where it pooled around her feet. She gripped his shirt until he set her on the floor again.

"Jim....." She sighed out as she looked at him. He met her gaze and jumped a little when she suddenly ripped his shirt open. Her hot little hands blazing a trail over his chest and abdomen. The bruises on his ribs were almost faded back into his pale complexion. Her touch turned lighter when she remembered their various injuries. He backed her to his bed where she sat down and slid back until she could lay down. Before he joined her he shed the rest of his clothes. Blushing a bit when he realized she was going over him with her eyes. He leaned over and pulled her panties off of her. She reached back with her good arm and unsnapped her bra and tossed it to the floor with the rest of her clothes. As he positioned himself between her legs he ran his hands up her supple thighs, over her hips and stomach and smiled as he finally got to cup her breasts. They fit so perfectly in his hands. Her skin was like warm silk.

"Damn." He whispered to himself when she moaned and arched into his touch. Inadvertently rubbing her heated sex against his. He decided they'd get to explore each other later. His mother probably already noticed their absence from the party. They didn't have time for romance or foreplay but from the moisture he felt when she rubbed against him they didn't need it. He pulled her legs around his waist and guided himself inside her slowly. She gave a slight start and a surprised gasp. He was expecting her to tell him to go slow but she just bucked against him, making him slide in deeper.

"Oh, yes...." She gasped and arched her neck back. Jim pushed in the rest of the way and grunted. He had never felt anything so intense in his entire life. She was warm. She was wet and she was tight. "Ah!" And the sounds she made sent tingles up his back. His ribs protested when he began to thrust back and forth but the pain was a nagging tickle compared to the sensation of being inside Andria.

It was all tactile from that point on. His skin prickling from the heat that coursed through his veins. The sweet burn of his hot sex inside her, as deep as it could go. Lust filled moans that made their ears perk up when they were murmured. His texture tongue lapping over one hard nipple then the other. Her sweat doing nothing cool her. His strokes alternating between slow and teasing to fast and ardent. Her nails digging into his shoulders. He tossed his head back.

"Fuck!" he couldn't help the scream that escaped his mouth. She pulled him down into a kiss to keep him from waking the other guests at the inn. "Andy..." he hissed. She nipped at his bottom lip and he groaned. She was smirking. He thrust harder she gasped. Again and she reaffirmed her grip on his shoulders. She brought her legs higher, allowing him deeper.

"Damn it, Jim." She whined. He pushed faster and after a few minutes at that speed she arched up. Her entire body going tense for a second before she started to tremble. She raked her nails down his back and he had to pull out of her convulsing body to keep from ejaculating inside her.

"Unh--oh--holy--ah!" He let a string of nonsensical noises and words as he spilled his seed on the inside of her thigh. His body racked with sharp tingles. Pleasure so profound he had to remind himself to breathe. He pressed his sweaty forehead against hers and looked directly into her eyes. He brought one hand up and smoothed her long hair away from her face. Her hands were shaking as she lifted her them to do the same for him. He kissed her palm before he pressed his lips to hers for one last kiss.

* * *

Sarah was sure she was hallucinating for a moment. She pinched the back of her own hand and the sharp pain told her it wasn't a dream. She looked back and forth between Jim and Andria and there was no mistaking it. They were smiling. Not at each other. Andria's smile was directed into her morning cup of coffee. Jim was grinning at his glass of purp juice. It was like some wonderful fantasy. Her teenagers were actually happy for once. They hadn't even fought over the shower that morning. Sarah chuckled remembering they were both on pain killers which might have something to do with it.

"What ever you guys are on, I want some." Sarah said. Jim choked on his juice, getting it all over his hand as he tried to keep from spitting it all over the bar. Andria just discreetly put her hand over her mouth to hide her wide smile. "What ever it is get a refill. Your cheery moods might actually make the sun come out today." She glanced out the window behind her. The clouds were a little lighter today.

"I will **definitely** get more if I need it, mom. Thanks." Jim said as he cleaned his hand. Andria kicked him playfully.

"I didn't raise you to lie, Jim." Sarah said in a serious tone. "Were you really not going to tell me you two had sex last night?" They both looked at her, eyes wide like deer caught in headlights. Andria blinked first, shaking her head and yammering as she tried to think of something to say. Tried to do something other than blush.

"We--" They all jumped and looked at the door when it suddenly swung open. Jim tensed and Andria grabbed his hand. They were both having flash backs of the night the pirates attacks. But instead of a band of cut throat bandits a lone man walked in. His round belly jiggling as he limped on his cybernetic leg.

"Silver!" Jim exclaimed and and hopped off his stool to greet his friend.

"Hey there Jimbo. Been all over looking for--" He cut himself off mid sentence and suddenly ducked out of the way of a glass the came careening toward his head. Jim looked back at his mother and she pointed to Andria. Who just picked up her mug of coffee and hurled it at Silver.

"Get out!" she screamed, suddenly enraged. Silver seemed to ignore her violent out burst. Jim didn't know what to do about it. What the hell was going on?

"Ah, there you are Andria Jane. Come give your pop a hug." Silver said as he walked closer. Jim was just as surprised when Andria took a swing at him. Silver avoided her punches easy enough. He caught one with his hand and pulled her closer. "That anyway to greet your old man."

"You are **not** my father you monster! Now get the hell out!" she screamed in his face. He grabbed her by her shirt with his free hand.

"Naughty girl. That's no way to speak to your dad." He growled. He suddenly shoved her into the closest chair, so hard the back legs snapped and she went tumbling to the floor. "Take a time out." Andria got up and picked up one of the broken legs. She pulled it back to hit Silver but Jim grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Andria! Calm down. What's gotten into you?" He said trying to keep her and Silver from seriously hurting one another.

"How can you defend him? He's the murderer!" She screamed at Jim as she continued to try to get out of his grip.

"What?"

"**He's the pirate that killed my parents!**"

* * *

Jim sighed as he walked into the workshop behind the Benbow. It was nowhere near as big as the ones at the academy but it served it's purpose well. It was mainly a place for Jim to work on solar surfers and fix the various things that broke around the inn. He found Andria sitting at a table that faced the back wall. She had been out there since that morning. Not wanting to be under the same roof as Silver.

"You want me to bring your pillow out here?" Jim asked sarcastically. She didn't turn to him, she just sat there. "So you're not talking to me now?"

"Your best friend, is the pirate that killed my parents." She finally said. "I don't even know how to be mad about this."

"Then you're not mad?" Jim asked confused.

"Why is he here?" She asked as she turned to look at Jim. "All I've seen of him for ten years has been a check in the mail. Then, boom - he decides to drop in for breakfast."

"A mug of coffee isn't breakfast." Jim countered. She glared at him and he sighed when he realized she wasn't in the mood for jokes. He pulled a chair closer to her and sat down. "He's actually here to see me. He's been having trouble with his eye lately and he wants me to take a look at it. I was going to introduce you to him but I wasn't counting on him being the guy that killed your parents. He didn't even know you were here or that you even knew me. You don't tell him anything about your life?"

"I don't **talk** to him. Incase you haven't noticed our relationship isn't exactly warm and fuzzy. In fact the only thing keeping me from turning him into the cops is the fact that I need tuition for the academy for two more years." Andria said bitterly. Jim just stared at her for a moment.

"You can't mean that." Jim said. "He saved you from being killed."

"By his own crew. Nearly by his own gun." Andria countered.

"He saved my life. If he was really a bad guy he'd have taken off with the treasure and let me fall in the explosion that destroyed Flint's trove." Jim said.

"You think--!" Andria cut herself off. Her glare easing for a moment before she looked away from Jim.

"What? What were you going to say?" Jim asked. She just stared at the floor. "You were going to ask how my life compares to your parents lives, weren't you? Weren't you!?" he was suddenly yelling as he stood up.

"They had already given him everything! He could've just left them alone. My father begged him-- **begged** him to spare my mother and me. And that fat bastard just laughed and shot him. He made a joke about keeping my mother for himself but when she cursed at him he shot her too! He put his gun right here--" She slapped her chest. "--right **here** and nearly killed me. I don't know what changed his mind. I don't even remember what I said to him but he stopped and by some cosmic miracle I'm standing here today." She yelled.

"Don't you think I'm grateful for that?" Jim asked. She sighed.

"What do you want me to do? Forgive him for taking away the only family I had left and start treating him like he's my dad?" She asked. Jim chuckled.

"It's nice to dream about the impossible but let's start with something **easy**. Try treating him like a human being, instead of a bank account." He said. Andria snorted.

"That's easy?" she asked, lifting an eye brow at him. Jim rolled his eyes as he tried not to laugh at her. He was already in the dog house for being friends with Silver, it was best to not make it worse by making fun of her attitude.

"For now I'd settle for getting you in the same building." Jim said as he held out his hand. She grabbed him and pulled him closer.

"Not yet." She whispered against his lips. He tried not to look too surprised when she kissed him. He knew women could flip flop between emotions. But to go from angry to horny? Jim decided not to question it as he watched Andria move various parts out of the way before she sat on the table. She spread her legs as she pulled her sling off over her head.

"You waiting for an invitation?" she asked when she saw he hadn't moved to get closer.

"Actually yeah." Jim said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Go ahead, give me your best _'come hither'_."

"Get your skinny ass over here before a snatch you up by the short hairs." Andria growled. Jim laughed before he moved closer.

"Oh yeah, I love it." He said as he pressed his forehead to hers. He paused for a minute, looking down like he was lost in thought.

"Jim?" She called his name. "What's wrong?"

"I just realized, we never did make anything _**'official'**_." He said.

"I think the **sex** made it _'official'_."

"Sometimes it **doesn't**." Jim said and looked her. His expression making it clear that he was speaking from experience.

"Well, what do you want me to say?" She asked.

"You could say--

"I don't love you." Andria blurted out. Jim stared at her for a moment before he blinked slowly. "I didn't mean that the way it came out. I mean I don't love you **yet**. I **like** you, a lot. You're a great guy but love just doesn't happen for me. It's gotta grow over time. I gotta see what you're all about." she explained.

"I suppose that's better than **nothing**." Jim said. She gave him a sheepish look when he remembered what she had said nearly a month ago. He raised his hand and brushed her hair out of her face. "You wanna know how I feel about you?" he asked.

"Sure." She answered with a shrug. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Pushing gently and only skimming his tongue along her lips. He moved his hand to the back of her neck and held her still for the chaste teasing kiss. As he pulled away he caught her upper lip and nipped it gently. "Whoa." she sighed as her head swam.

"So you want to be my girl, or what?" he asked as he ran his hand through his hair. She just stared at him for a moment, trying to keep herself from swooning. She had seen stars the paled in comparison to his blue eyes. Felt rose petals that were almost as soft as his lips. The sweet taste of purps were always on his breath.

"Sure." She answered. She slid her hands up his arms when he planted them on either side of her hips. His kiss was fierce this time. He bit her lip harder and delved his tongue into her mouth and stroked against hers. "Mmph." She moaned as she gripped his shoulders. He let out a hiss when she did and pulled away.

"Easy there." He said. "My cuts from the glass haven't healed yet. And you scratched me deep last night." He turned around and pulled his shirt up to show her.

"Oops." She said sheepishly. She ran her hands gently over his scratched up back. Some of the cuts were jagged and went every which way. And over the almost healed scabs she could see where her finger nails had raked his skin. She leaned forward and planted a few kissed on his shoulders. Her hand snaked around his hips and pulled him back. He looked over his shoulder and got a glimpse of her out the corner of his eyes. She kissed his cheek and slide her hand down his abdomen to his belt. He took in a sharp breath when she unlatched it and slid his zipper down.

"Andy...unh!" he moaned when she reached in his pants and gently rubbed his growing erection. He leaned against the table between her legs and left out quiet gasps as she stroked him, gently at first and then harder when he started to buck into her hand. He could feel her little breasts press to his back and her warm breath on his neck. His eyes rolled back before he closed them. When he put his head back

"Hey, Jimbo--whoa!" Silver walked in the little workshop and averted his eyes. He heard Jim curse quietly and the rustle of clothing as he turned around to adjust himself. "Am I interrupting?"

"Yes." Andria said bluntly.

"No!" Jim squealed. He cleared his throat when he heard how high his voice had gone. "What's up?"

"Your mother says...um dinners ready." Silver said before he turned and left. Jim sighed. He was just grateful it had been Silver and not his mother. She would've seen their debauchery and demanded to know what they were doing. Dinner was going to be tense enough, he still hadn't cleared the air with her about last night.

"Can you wait for it until later?" Andria asked as she hopped down from the table.

"Yeah. I'm not some sex crazed teenager." He assured her. As they exited the workshop she could help but notice the odd way he was walking.

* * *


	4. Roommates page 4

Roommates page 4

Dinner was tense to say the least. Jim noticed the way everyone was glaring at each other. Andria alternated between shooting daggers with her eyes at him and Silver. A sneer marring her face as she ate. Silver just stared right back. Daring her to do something other than look. He had already told Jim, if she got out of hand he wouldn't hesitate to _'settle'_ her. Jim didn't want to know what the meant so he tried to keep Andria from attacking Silver by occasionally rubbing his foot against hers. When he did she smiled a little and her glare eased. The person with the most behind their stare was Sarah. Not only was she sitting next to the pirate that burned her original inn to the ground but she was across from the girl who she thinks deflowered her son, who had basically lied to her about it.

_'Oy...what a mess.'_ Jim thought as he picked at his peas.

"So, Mr. Silver. You met Jim on your voyage to treasure planet?" Sarah asked to break the silence that had consumed them.

"Yup." Silver answered. "If it wasn't for ol' Jimbo here I would've been toast." Silver answered.

"Well, what ever you taught him on your trip worked wonders on him." Sarah said as she glanced at Jim. "Are you here to give him a refresher course?" Silver laughed.

"Been getting into trouble again, Jimbo?" Silver asked. He followed Sarah's gaze as she turned it to Andria. He laughed. "Pretty girls are **always** trouble, eh? Hey, Andy, what's wrong with your arm?" he asked. He also noticed Jim's ring and pinky finger were still in a splint.

"We were attacked by pirates while we were at a party." Andria stated flatly. "They beat the crap out of Jim. Their boss threw me into a wall so hard it dislocated my shoulder. And they killed five kids before the police finally showed up.....friends of yours?"

"Andria." Jim said in a stern tone. She sighed and gave up on eating her chicken. It wasn't going to happen when her stomach was turning and twisting into tight knots.

They all looked up when there was a knock at the door. The restaurant had been closed for half a while. The hours were clearly posted on the door. Jim sighed before he got up to answer it. "Can I help you?" he asked as he stared at the elderly man on the other side of the door.

"Yes, you may. I'm actually here on a bit of business. Where might I find..." He reach into his breast pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. He looked down through his small round reading glasses to read what was on it. "...one Mr. James P. Hawkins." Jim stiffened a bit.

"That's me." Jim said. He motioned for the man to come inside. The old man walked with a slight limp and the aid of a cane. Once inside he turned to Jim.

"Mr. Hawkins, allow me to introduce myself. I am Augustine L. Jane--

"Wait, Augustine Jane? **Grand Admiral** Augustine Jane?" Jim asked.

"It's rude to interrupted your elders, son. But yes I am Grand Admiral Jane."

"You--" The man eyed Jim and he shut his mouth. Jim suddenly saluted the man, his posture snapping up to that of a proper greeting of a Grand Admiral. "Sir. Sorry sir."

"At ease, Cadet." Augustine said. Jim brought his hands behind his back and paced his legs apart. "I retired some years ago. But that is not why I am here." He looked down at the paper again. "I have recently learned about a living descendant of mine that has been put in your charge."

"Sir, I have no charges. I'm still a cadet." Jim informed him. Augustine sighed.

"You're their tutor." He said.

"You're related to Andy?" Jim asked looking at the man again. They didn't have any similar features. Augustine's hair had gone platinum with age but by his eye brows Jim could tell his hair used to be blond. His skin was pale and his nose was bent at the bridge. The only thing Jim noticed had the slightest resemblance were his eyes. They were the same color as Andria's behind his glasses.

"Yes. It's my understanding that my son's child survived after his death." Augustine said.

"Child? She's almost eighteen." Jim said in disbelief.

"She?" Augustine asked as he lifted an eye brow. "Ah well. Never the less, **she** is the off spring of my son and I request she be forfeited into my custody." Jim just stared at him for a moment. "If you would like to see a paternity test I have that with me too." Augustine said. He was starting to get annoyed by the fact he was getting the third degree from someone at least fifty years younger than him.

"Well I--

"Can you retrieve her for me?" He asked. Jim just nodded and went back into the private dining room where they had been having dinner. He looked at Andria for a second.

"What?" She asked a little irritated that he was just gawking at her.

"Your grandfather is here for you." Jim said, unable to come up with a good way to sugar coat it. Andria looked at him for a minute before she moved to run out the back door. Silver managed to grab her and with Jim's help they kept her from getting away. "Whoa, what has gotten into you?" he asked.

"A bit of _'run away fever'_ it seems." Silver commented. "Why are you trying to run away from your family?"

"Yeah, you said this was all you wanted--

"Wrong!" Andria interrupted. "I wanted my parents back. Not the guy that paid my mom to abort me and leave town." she snapped.

"You can't have them back. Their **dead**." Jim stated point blank. She stared at him for a moment. He had never been so blunt with her before.

"Don't you think I know that?" She asked as she tapped her forehead with her index finger. "He's been looking for me for about a year now. Now that he found me I need to get out of here. Silver, I need so more money for an apartment on Tapion."

"No." Silver said. She looked at him sharply. He had never said that when she asked for money.

"What did you say to me--

"I said no." Silver said sternly. "The only reason I've been taking care of you was because I didn't know you had any family left. Now that I know he's alive the 'John Silver gravy train' has made it's final stop in 'Andria-ville'." Andria wasn't believing what she was hearing. Both of them wanted her to go with a complete stranger. Someone who didn't even want her to exist. She didn't even know what life would be like at Jane manor.

From the stories Dante used to tell her, it wasn't about doing what you wanted. It was about doing what was expected of you. And Augustine Jane expected perfection and obedience. Andria knew those weren't even on a list of her traits. But what choice did she have now? Silver was cutting her off, she didn't have time for a job, and there was no way Sarah would let her stay for free. Not since Sarah found out she and Jim had basically been lying to her about their relationship. She was probably trying to think of ways to get rid of her right now. For all Andria knew, Sarah was the one who contacted Augustine.

"Shit." Andria sighed. She shook her arms free of their grasps. Jim put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a little smile when she looked at him.

"He's probably just a lonely old man, looking to reconnect with his **only** family. And someone needs to be strict with you and it ain't gonna be me." She glared at him. "You're doing the right thing." Jim assured her. She looked at Jim out of the corner of her eye. "You are the only child of his only child."

"And if your father suddenly showed up and wanted to take you away to live with him?" She asked. She heard Sarah suck her teeth and Jim rolled his eyes.

"Andy, this isn't about me." Jim said.

"For once." She muttered as she walked out into the restaurant.

* * *

Sarah tried not to worry about Jim but she couldn't help herself. She didn't like seeing him so unhappy. It had been two weeks since Andria went off to live on Pelcinar with Augustine and Jim had relapsed into his former self. Donning his dark clothes and hunching his shoulders as he skulked around the inn. Silver had tried to cheer him up by taking him to the pub a few nights but Sarah feared that it would lead Jim to make bad decisions in the midst of his depression.

"Hey, you're sad. Why not add alcohol cause that's a good idea." Sarah said sarcastically to herself. Last week she noticed Jim had started hanging out with another girl. She seemed to fall from the sky the day Augustine's valets took Andria's stuff away. Now Sarah was torn. She didn't want Jim to cheat on Andria but if this new girl could get him out of his bad mood then maybe she was a good thing. "Yeah right." Sarah scoffed as she looked out the window at Jim and his new 'friend'.

Susan was her name. And she wasn't exactly 'Mary sunshine', but then again neither was Andria. Susan had an affinity for dark clothes a well, light brown hair and green eyes that for the most part were always looking down into her sketch book. Sarah had to admit, Susan was rather good at drawing. She majored in Architectural Development at the academy and her book was littered with doodles of engines and blue prints. But what Sarah found unsettling were the number of sketches of Jim she found in the book when Susan let her look through it. And as Jim worked on his solar surfer Sarah noticed Susan sitting not too far from him, scribbling away and occasionally looking up at Jim.

"Brilliant but dense. How is that possible?" Sarah asked herself. Jim seemed completely unaware of Susan's attraction to him. Sarah wondered if Jim even bothered to mention he had a girlfriend. From the way Susan hung around, she seemed to be holding on to some hope that Jim would notice her. She did have bigger breasts than Andria. And if Sarah had noticed Susan's _shapely_ form then she was sure Jim noticed.

Jim looked up from his surfer for a moment when the mail carrier came down the path to the Benbow. He handed Jim the mail before he continued on his way. Jim brought them inside to Sarah and was halfway to the door when she called after him. "Jim, this one is for you honey." Sarah said as she held up a letter. He lifted an eye brow as he took it and walked back outside.

"What's that? Report card?" Susan asked. Jim just sat down on his board and opened the envelope.

"It's a holo-letter." Jim said when he noticed the play button. He pressed it with his thumb and the hologram sprang to life with a picture of Andria. Jim barely recognized her. Her bangs had been pulled back from her face and styled into a slight pompadour - the rest of her hair had been curled and pinned into an elegant style that suited the empire waist gown she was wearing.

"For what? And escort service?" Susan asked as she moved over for a closer look. "She looks familiar." Jim just pressed the play button again.

"Is it on?" Andria asked who ever had helped her record the message. "Oh...ok. Hi Jim. I know it's been a while since you've heard from me--" Jim snorted.

"No kidding."

"--and I'm really sorry. It's not exactly easy to learn two hundred years of family history and keep up with a social life. Augustine has taught me so much about....everything. And I want to tell you. I want to see you. Pelcinar is amazing. It's so beautiful here." She swooned for a moment and sighed. "But it doesn't compare to waking up next to you. I miss you....so much. And I've got so much to tell you." She paused for a moment. "More stuff than I can fit in this message. Stuff that should be said face to face." She looked down for a moment. "Augustine is throwing a ball for me." She rolled her eyes and snorted. "Something like a coming out party to announce my existence to all his military buddies. I'll tell you everything then."

"......" Jim just stared at her projected image.

"Oh and Morph is here." She said. Jim perked up at that. He suddenly noticed the little shape shifter buzzing around her head. She caught Morph in her hand and looked at him. "When I opened my makeup case I found him in it, eating my eye shadow."

"Yum." Morph chirped.

"So now you have a good reason to come." Andria said before she blew a kiss. "I'll see you soon. Bye." Her image disappeared back into the hologram projector.

"**That** was your girlfriend?" Susan asked.

"Is it so unbelievable that I have one."

"No. She just doesn't seem like your **type**." Susan said as she crossed her arms. "I didn't know you went for those 'rich' types."

"She wasn't always rich. She used to live here." Jim said.

"So are you going to go? We've been hanging out for nearly three weeks and this is the most I've ever heard of her. She doesn't seem to care for you much." Susan said.

"If you'd like to come and see how much she '**cares**' for me, you can." Jim said with a smirk.

* * *


	5. Roommates page 5

Roommates page 5

Pelcinar was a paradise planet where the rich and famous built their dream homes and lived happily ever after. Jim felt very out of place there. Even dressed in his ceremony uniform he felt underdressed and uncomfortable around so many rich snobs. Luckily Susan had tagged along with him and Sarah. Every now and then she'd make a joke about how incessantly over indulged everything was. Jim still felt like they were a black stain on the party. He didn't know how Andria managed to put up with all the stuff shirt politicians and military men. Maybe she wasn't the girl Jim thought she was.

An hour into the party Andria finally made her grand entrance after being introduced formally by Augustine. She descended a massive stair case in an elegant, champagne colored, corset dress and a million flash bulbs went off. She gave a short speech about how she was delighted that everyone could make it before she joined the party and started to hob knob with the social elite and well to do.

"Quite` the social butterfly isn't she?" Susan asked and she leaned on the bar next to Jim. Jim rolled his eyes as he watched Andria laugh at a joke the woman beside her made. "You sure she's the same girl that disassembled a pistol while she was being choked. Cause right now she looks like someone who would only cry at the sight of a gun."

"Defensive artillery is her major." Jim reminded her. "You don't exactly look like Athena yourself."

"You joking? I could floss with that girl." Susan said as she put her hands on her hips.

"You say something like that to her, you won't have any teeth to floss." Jim chuckled. Susan rolled her eyes. She looked up when Andria walked up to them.

"Good evening Mr. Hawkins." Andria greeted him.

"Ms. Jane." He said with a snort. Andria lifted a thin eye brow at Susan.

"And you are?" She asked. Susan scoffed.

"Leaving." She answered with another roll of her eyes before she walked away. Andria watched her go and smirked.

"Your date is rude. And a bit on the heavy side." Andria said.

"Not everyone can be a stick figure." Jim said as he looked her up and down. Andria eyed him for a moment. "Oh! And she's not my date!"

"I was waiting for you to catch that." Andria said. "Who is she? She looks familiar."

"She goes to the academy. Her name is Susan Allstar. She draws."

"Hm, interesting." Andria mumbled. Jim could tell by her tone she was being sarcastic. She was glaring daggers at the back of Susan's head. Jim hadn't pegged her as the jealous type but then again he had never hung out with any girl other than her. "I was hoping you'd be here alone." Andria said as she took up a glass of champagne from a passing server. "You think you can leave her alone for a little while?" Jim's eye brows shot up. Andria hadn't changed at all it seemed.

"How long you thinking?" Jim asked.

"Well it's going to take you half an hour just to get me out of this thing." Andria said as she gestured to her corset. Jim laughed.

"I'd love to rip you out of it. Can I rip it?" Jim asked.

"Well, Augustine did spend over five thousand pounds on it so of course you can rip it." Andria said as she took Jim's hand. They smiled at each other. "But before we do that I have something to tell you." She led him out of the ballroom to one of the adjoining balconies. There were a few other party guests out there, smoking their cigars and pipes but the balcony was big enough for Jim and Andria to have some privacy.

"Is this bad news or good news?" Jim asked. "Have you fallen for some rich, blue blood with his own yacht and trust fund?"

"No." Andria said and laughed at the very idea of falling in love with such a person. "I'll take your solar surfer and pocket change over that kind of guy any day."

"Are you pregnant?" He asked lifting one eye brow.

"No." She laughed at the look on his face. She gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze and moved a little closer. "We've been together for a while. And I can not stop thinking about you. You protected me from those pirates. You were absolutely amazing when we made love--

"You want a repeat performance, eh?" He asked as he rested his hands on her hips. "I've got you hooked, have I." She rolled her eyes.

"Shut up or you'll never hear what I have to tell you. I'll keep it to myself and then you'll never know." Andria said.

"So what's this big secret?" He asked. Andria sighed as she pressed her forehead to his. She looked into his eyes and smirked.

"I love you." She admitted. He closed the space between their lips and pressed his body closer to hers as they kissed. He had been waiting to hear that since the morning he woke up next to her. He had seen her mulling it over as they got dressed. She had stared at him as if trying decide if her feelings were true. Jim was overjoyed to find that she finally realized they were in fact real. He pulled away slowly, nearly purring as she nibbled his bottom lip.

"I love--Duck!" He exclaimed and pulled her down to the ground. She screamed as a laser ball narrowly missed them and slammed into the house. The balcony was suddenly swarming with pirates. They jumped off their scooter, grabbed the party guests and forced them back into the ballroom.

"Ah!" Andria yelped as she was grabbed and pulled from Jim's arms. Jim glared up at the pirate that had taken her and flinched back when he found himself staring down the barrel of a gun. He looked up at the pirate and his eyes went wide. The gun was attached to a mechanical arm that belonged to none other than John Silver.

"What....what are you doing?" Jim asked. Silver just sneered back at him. He held Andria in his flesh arm tighter and flicked his gun towards the ballroom.

"Get movin', Jimbo." He ordered. Jim just stood up and slowly walked into the ballroom with Silver behind him. He found the rest of the party goers already cowering, low to the ground and in the corners. He spotted his mother next to Amelia and Delbert. Susan was in group of people being harassed by a very large pirate with a gun in each hand. He yelped when he was suddenly shoved to the ground. He glared back at Silver but the cyborg's attention was on something else. "Where is he!?" Silver roared as he pointed his pistol to Andria's head.

"What is the meaning of this?" Augustine yelled as two pirates subdued him and brought him before Silver.

"What's wrong, Auggy? Don't remember me?" Silver asked. "Then again you probably don't recognize me with my **replacement** **limbs**."

"John Silver." Augustine said. "What are you still doing alive?" Jim looked back and forth between them.

"What are you talking about?" Andria demanded to know. Silver tightened his grip on her and she gasped. His large arm around her neck partially cutting off her air ways.

"You took my eye--

"You are a pirate." Augustine simply stated.

"And my arm--

"A pirate who was attacking an unarmed civilian ship."

"And my leg--

"To save the lives of the seven thousand people on that liner."

"And Rina!" Silver yelled as he clicked back the hammer of his gun.

"She was a **pirate**. **Scum**. Just like **you** and all your kind." Silver suddenly struck him with his pistol. Augustine was a military man but he was also over sixty years old. The blow took a toll on his weathered body.

"Stop it!" Andria screamed as she managed to slip out of Silver's grasp. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Her shoulder was not completely healed yet. The way he yanked her about made her wince.

"Andy if you knew what your dear ol' grandpa was capable of you wouldn't be defending him. While he was telling you about your illustrious lineage did he tell you about how he killed my family - or rather the closest thing I had to it. You ever wonder how he got to be such top brass? By killing every pirate he came across in the name of justice. He killed my entire crew, and left me to die after he set fire to our ship. I've simply come to repay the _favor_."

"So all these years....keeping me alive, moving me from place to place. You were just trying to find him?" Andria asked in disbelief.

"The **bait** had to be good to lure out the **big** fish." Silver said. Andria suddenly thrust her elbow back into his face. It connected hard with the cheekbone under his flesh eye. And she slipped out of his grip once again. She yelped when another pirate grabbed her.

"This is taking too long." He growled as he presented a gun.

"No!" Jim thrust himself off the floor and towards him. The movement startled the pirate and he aimed at Jim. Andria was reaching for the power supply of the pistol when it went off. Jim gasped when the laser bullet pierced his shoulder, tore through muscle and embedded itself in bone. It knocked Jim off his feet and he hit the ground hard before rolling on to his side and cradling his bleeding shoulder.

"Jim!" Andria looked when Susan ran towards them. Another pirate cut off her path and was prepared to strike her down with his cutlass when Andria pushed her out the way. She caught the sword with her arm and shrieked when the pirate pulled it out roughly. Tearing her flesh and sending her blood spraying across the floor. "Ah!" She gripped her arm and sank to the floor. The sudden drop in blood pressure making her light headed. She heard another gun shot ring out and watched as the pirates retreated the way they came, Silver only faltered for a moment to look back at Jim as he bled on the floor. They were gone as quickly as they came. The sound of police sirens echoing in their wake. Andria's vision was starting to go black around the edges. The last thing she saw was Susan kneeling next to Jim and a puddle of blood forming around Augustine's still form on the floor.

* * *

Andria jumped awake, it felt like only seconds had passed but she found herself being wheeling out of an ambulance and into an emergency room. The doctors swarming around her and the gurney next to hers. It all sounded muffled until Jim's agonizing screams reached her. He twisted and fought the doctors around him. Blood and sweat staining his face as it scrunched up in pain.

"Mr. Hawkins, calm down. We have to get the bullet out!" One nurse tried to calm him down.

"Mr--Mr. Hawkins your startling the other patients."

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Jim yelled. "Stop it that hurts. Let go!"

"Can we get a drip started on him? Mr. Hawkins either sit still or lose your arm." The doctor said sternly as he poised himself around Jim's shoulder. It took three nurses and an orderly to hold Jim still. The doctor dug into his wound with a narrow pair of tongs and Jim grit his teeth. A few pathetic cries escaped him as he tried to keep calm. His eyes flew open for a few seconds before they fell closed. Andria heard a low _'thunk'_ and spotted where the doctor had dropped the bullet on a nearby tray.

"The drip is in doctor--

"Push a local anesthesia and morphine. Let's sew up these torn ligaments and cauterize....." Andria started to feel light headed again. Her doctor grabbed her chin and turned her head towards him.

"Ms. Jane? Can you hear me?" She asked as she shined a light in Andria's eyes. Andria tried to bat it out the way but her limbs felt so heavy. "Ms. Jane, you've suffered a _class three hemorrhage_. Do you understand?" It took a lot of effort for Andria to shake her head to one side then the other. "Plainly put, you've lost **a lot** of blood. What ever cut you nicked a small artery. We're going to have to put you under to repair it."

"But...." Before Andria could protest her world went fuzzy and dark.

* * *

"Ms. Jane. Wake up." Andria opened her eyes a crack. "Good morning." The nurse greeted her. "It's been twelve hours since your surgery. We need to get you up and walking around." Andria groaned as the overly chirper nurse helped her up and out of bed. It felt like there were cinder blocks tied to her arms and legs. She glared down at the needle that was still in her arm, replenishing the blood she lost. As she hobbled into the hall she squinted, it was so much brighter in the corridor than it was in her room. And she felt a little embarrassed that she had to lean on the nurse to keep up right. "You're doing fine Ms. Jane. How do you feel?"

"Like shit." Andria rasped. Her throat was dry and her entire body was sore. "I get hurt again just when I was getting better from the last time pirates attacked a party I was at."

"Yes, there do seem to be more of them lately." The nurse said. "It terrifies me to think the authorities didn't catch them."

"If only I had a license to carry my guns around with me." Andria mumbled. The nurse heard her and laughed nervously.

"I know what will make you feel better."

"Really?" Andria asked.

"You have a visitor." She said as they rounded the corner. Andria perked up when she saw Jim sitting there waiting for them on a bench. He smiled at them as the nurse helped Andria sit down next to him.

"Hey." Jim said as he leaned in for a kiss. Andria flinched away and covered her mouth.

"I haven't brushed my teeth in....how long has it been since the party?"

"It's only been a day." Jim said. He grabbed her wrist and pulled it away. "I thought we were going to die - again. I've been pistol whipped, cut up, shot and I ate the hospital food this morning. Bad breath can not phase me now." She managed a small smile before he leaned over and kissed her. It was chaste but neither of them minded. Jim pulled away and blinked slowly. "Okay, some mouthwash wouldn't kill you."

"I told you. I was eating at the party. And the anesthetic made me throw up this morning." Andria said.

"Aw that's so gross." Jim groaned. He smiled though. "Well until my mom gets back with some tooth paste how about we just do this." He held out his hand and she looked at it for a second before sliding her fingers into his palm. She looked up his arm and took in the bandages that were wrapped around his shoulder.

"Are you in a lot of pain?" She asked. "The last time I saw you they were digging into your arm and you passed out."

"No. They've got me on the really great drugs." He said as he lifted his other hand to show her where the needle for his I.V. was injected into the back of his hand. "The bullet chipped away some of my bone but they fixed everything else."

"Will you be able to use it?" Andria asked. Her brow furrowing with worry.

"Once they take the stitches out, and after a few months of rehab....maybe." He answered. He was startled when she suddenly started crying. "Hey....hey come on Andy. I'm fine. Don't cry." He moved closer and with a little effort he put his injured arm around her. "What about your arm?" he asked.

"That pirate had a sharp sword so it was a clean cut. Minor nerve damage. I'll have to baby it for a while." She said as she made a fist and then released it. Her fingers started to shake and twitch on their own but it soon stopped. "If feels like I won't ever stop being tired."

"You'll get there." Jim said as he rested his head against hers. She just sighed, thankful that he couldn't see the forlorn look on her face. "How is Augustine? They won't tell me because I'm not part of his family." She closed her eyes and sighed again.

"They won't know until he comes out of the coma."

* * *


	6. Roommates page 6

Roommates page 6

Andria allowed herself to be helped out of the ridiculously lavish cruiser Augustine had assigned to drive her around. It had been one of the first things he did for her when she left Montressor to live with him. It annoyed her that he had tried to make her into a delicate little damsel but now that she thought about it having a driver was a good idea. She was still on prescription medications and combined with her emotional state it would lead her to ignore traffic laws. "Emotional state." She said to herself once she entered the Benbow. It was more like a _'warring country'_ at this point. "You gotta be kidding me." she growled as she looked at the scene before her.

Every day there seemed to be more and more of them. Andria didn't quite have a name for them but they clung to Jim like barnacles. Fangirls. Swooning and fawning over him. Begging him to tell the stories about their run ins with pirates and pleading to have a look at his scars. Andria noticed Sarah behind the bar. Rolling her eyes at them. Andria blamed Susan, she was the first one to show up and start following Jim around. Drawing picture after picture of him. And just as Andria thought, Susan was among them. Sitting the closest to Jim and verifying facts about his stories as if she had been there for all of them. Andria just walked over and stood next to Jim - waiting to see if he would notice her at all.

There were four girls, including Susan, sitting at the round table with him. All of them totally engrossed in him. But one noticed Andria's presence and looked at her with a sneer. Squinting her hazel eyes and taking a moment to flip her blond hair over her shoulder. "Can we help you with something?" she interrupted Jim's sentence to ask. Jim looked up and smiled.

"Andy, hey." He greeted her. "Pull up a chair and join us, honey." When he called her by that affectionate moniker Andria noticed that all the girls glared at her. Judging her in an instant and wondering why she was the one he chose. "I was just telling them about--

"I need to talk to you. Can you cut the fan club meeting short today?" Andria asked. Her tone dripping with sarcasm. Jim sighed as he got up and guided her away from the table.

"What's up? You seem a little upset--

"That's an understatement." Andria interrupted him again. "What's up with **this**? Why are these **floozies** here every time I come to see you?"

"_Every time?_ It's been twice in two months." Jim said.

"I'm sorry I haven't been here to drool over your manliness. I've been a little preoccupied." Andria rolled her eyes.

"With what? Being the headline on the society page or--

"Running a household. Seeing to all my grandfather's affairs. Trying to get my hand to function properly! Yes, I'm sorry I haven't been here to stroke your ego."

"Why are you being like this? They're **just** _friends_ of mine." Jim said.

"Are you blind? They wouldn't be here if they didn't want to **fuck** you!" Andria snapped. She tried to ignore the girls when they let out an a collective gasp. She heard one of them call her a bitch under their breath. And Susan just sucked her teeth and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, and why are **you** here then, hm?" Jim countered. "As you see I have company and I'm not nearly **drunk** enough to find your attitude _attractive_."

"They tested my grandfather's brain function today!" She blurted out. "The bullet that hit him ricocheted off his ribs and severed his brain stem. There is **nothing** they can do. He will **never** get better. And now I have to go and be with him when they take him off life support! So yes, I wanted you to come with me so I could have someone there while I watch what was left of my family die! But now I can clearly see, I'm better off **without** you!!" She screamed before she pushed past him and ran out the door.

* * *

Jim hadn't felt this way in a long time. He had been a complete asshole and he deserved to feel like one. He had started to believe his own hype. What they wrote about him in the papers. Constantly bragging to the girls that surrounded him. He had become something he didn't recognize. Something he didn't want to be. Unfortunately his mother had witnessed his fight with Andria and after she left, Sarah really let him have it. After she told the girls it was time to go she turned to Jim with such a look of disappointment on her face. He hadn't seen that look in years, not since the last time he was brought home by the police. She hadn't even said anything, she just gave him that look for about ten seconds before she walked away from him. His own mother didn't want to be around this thing that he had become.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Jim asked his slightly foggy reflection in the mirror. He looked at the scar on his shoulder from where he got shot. He had acted without thought that night and dove for that pirate that had his gun to Andria's head. She had confessed her love to him and in that instant he was ready to take a bullet for her. He was sure he'd do the same for any innocent life. Which is why he now wondered if he loved Andria at all or had it been his natural disposition that made him lunge for that pirate. When his feelings confused him like this he'd usually give Silver a call but now he didn't have that option. "Silver you bastard." He growled as he squeezed his eyes shut. "All that for revenge?"

Jim suddenly felt like he couldn't breath. A tightness in his chest squeezed off his air ways and made his heart pound painfully in his chest. He scrambled for the pill bottle sitting on the counter next to him and inadvertently knocked them over onto the floor. The little, round, blue pills scattered everywhere and Jim dove to the floor trying to catch one before they all skittered away. "No, god damn it!" Jim said after he had trapped one under his hand. "Look at yourself. You don't **need** this." He tried to inhale but it was cut short by a sob. "This isn't it. The answer is **not** in these. Since when do you need a pill to be yourself. These are what's wrong with you!"

Jim had been over dosing for weeks now. When he felt himself about to snap at his mother because of a question she'd asked he'd take one. When ever he woke up in a cold sweat from a nightmare about Boss and Skeeter, he'd take two. When his mind wondered to Silver or Andria he'd take three. "Look at yourself." He repeated as he sat back on his legs. "What are you going to do now?"

* * *

Augustine's funeral was held in a massive cathedral, that seated at least three thousand people. Every seat was filled the day that the Grand Admiral was to be put to rest. Jim felt a little out of place sitting in the third row, amongst the decorated men and women that knew Augustine. He knew nearly all their names and what they were great for. "You're the boy that found Flint's trove. You survived the mutiny unscathed and kept your fellow spacers from a fiery death." The Captain sitting next to Jim had stated when Jim told him he didn't deserve such a place. Captain Rourk was a felinoid akin to Amelia. In fact Jim was sure that's how Captain Rourk knew who he was. Amelia had told that blasted story to everyone she knew. "You saved Auggy's grand daughter **twice**. And from what I understand you're the man she loves. It will help her and bring her comfort to see you sitting there. No one else deserves that place more than you, young man."

"Thank you, sir. But I don't know if she really loves me." Jim said as he looked down at his hands.

"Ah, but I do. I was there the night of her debut. I had taken a moment to smoke a stogie old Auggy had given me when I saw you two there on the veranda. If she doesn't love you, son - then I don't know who does. " The captain told him. Jim figured he was old enough to know, so he smiled at the elderly man and thanked him again.

The funeral was actually a lot shorter than Jim anticipated. Maybe it was because he knew when it ended he'd have to talk to Andria. The minutes leading up to that conversation were like the count down to doomsday. Jim didn't know what he would say to her. From where he sat he could see her, three rows up and towards the center aisle. Her face half hidden by a black, lace mantilla. She had barely looked up the entire service. She was surrounded by what was left of the Jane family. Distant cousins and from what Jim knew from the history books - one Aunt that had married someone high up in the political ranks and had not seen her older brother in decades. But Andria looked at her for a moment when the woman leaned over and handed her something. _'What was that?'_ Jim thought as Andria hid further under her veil. Jim didn't have to guess for long. He knew what it was the way she concealed it. _'A pill.' _

* * *

It seemed like Andria's debut party all over again, only not as upbeat. Jim watched her as she stood in the receiving line with her Aunt and cousins and talked to people briefly. He was not looking forward to his turn. He could already here the murmurs going around. That he was actually friends with the pirate that killed Augustine.

_"How dare he show his face.....must be here to finish the job his friend started.....keep an eye on him....knew them all by name and faked getting shot.....only here to spin his version of what happened.....that poor girl has fallen for his lies.....she's a fool for loving such under class scum...." _

Jim squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. He had flushed all his medication down the toilet, afraid that he might relapse. Now he was wishing he had saved just one. Socialites were vicious people. He could feel their eyes on him. Their words stinging like barbs. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "There you are." He spun around.

"Susan! What are you doing here?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"All Dean's list students were invited to the funeral." She answered with a shrug. "I gotta tell you, it's been kind of boring. You wanna get out of here?"

"No. I need to talk to Andy." Jim said. "And that's not going to happen if she sees us together so--

"I don't believe it." Susan said as a smirk curled her lips. "She's jealous. What a bit of serendipity."

"What are you--

"She ignores you for months but when someone else shows an interest in you - when you try to move on - she's suddenly there." Susan said.

"I'm not trying to move on. And she hasn't been ignoring me. Her life has had some big changes lately." Jim explained.

"Denial, much?" Susan asked. "Come on, Jim she doesn't even know you're here right now. And she doesn't care."

"And you do?" Jim asked sarcastically. When Susan fell silent Jim looked at her. "What exactly do you think there is between the two of us?" Susan opened her mouth but shut it.

"Jim." Andria said. Her voice sounded so distant but when Jim looked up she was standing right in front of him.

"Andy--Andria." He corrected himself. It suddenly felt like all eyes and ears were on him.

"Well, if it isn't the girl I saved from being decapitated." Andria said as she turned her attention to Susan.

"You **didn't** save me. I would've dodged it." Susan said confidently.

"A _'thank you'_ is the only thing that you should be saying to me--

"Andria I need to talk to you." Jim said quickly before he escorted her away. He took her outside, away from the all too keen ears of the luncheon crowd.

"What do you want?" Andria asked. "Why did you bring your new girlfriend to my grandfather's funeral?"

"She's not my girlfriend. And I didn't bring her, she came on her own."

"Does she have any respect at all? Talking to me that way - the way she has been since she suddenly appeared. Does she even know I'm your girlfriend?" Andria asked. Jim fell silent for a minute. "Am I still your girlfriend? Do you even want me to be?"

"Of course I do." Jim said as he moved closer to her. She took a step back.

"I can't be. At least not today. There's too much shit going on. I can't--

"Okay, calm down. It's alright." Jim said. He stared at her in shock when she popped a pill in her mouth. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You know damn well what. You just took something. What was it?" Jim asked. "Are you still in pain? Is rehab going okay?"

"I haven't been going to rehab. I had a funeral to plan. Squeezing a little rubber ball with my fingers took a back seat." Andria said. "Don't worry it doesn't hurt. My aunt has been giving me--

"Your aunt **isn't** a doctor. And you barely know her. What are those things she's been giving you?" Jim interrupted.

"They are something....mood elevators or mood stabilizers. Who cares? They've been keeping me from shooting myself these past few weeks." Andria said.

"Great." Jim said sarcastically. "You're addicted to something and you don't even know what it is."

"I didn't realize you were going to lecture me. If I did I would've let you stay with your little bitch." Andria snapped. Jim just stared at her in shock. "Look I didn't mean that. I told you today is not a good day for this. Just....just go for now. Come by later in the week once everyone is gone and we can actually talk. Ok?"

"....Fine." Jim agreed. Andria could tell by his expression that she had really hurt his feelings. His eyes were down cast, his hands were shoved into his pockets and his shoulders hunched. She started to feel bad but suddenly that feeling disappeared. When she tried to get it back she was met with a mental wall of discontent and unconcern. She hadn't been expecting the pill to work so fast. Part of her wanted to stay and say something else to Jim but she found the stronger part made her turn around and go back inside.


	7. Roommates page 7

Roommates page 7

Jim bought flowers, a whole bouquet of blooming purple and orange foxgloves tied together with a royal blue ribbon. He also bought a box of chocolate truffles and a ratchet set which he tied a similar ribbon around. He got a hair cut, clipped his finger and toe nails, shaved, flossed, took a shower using a lofa and trimmed his nose hairs. He got as clean as he possibly could before he put on some relatively nice clothes. He borrowed his mother's ship and after sitting in it for five minutes, taking deep breaths, he set out for Pelcinar. It wasn't a long trip by any means, just two and a half hours. It seemed even shorter today. Jim still didn't know what he would say to Andria.

"I'm sorry for saying I had to be drunk to love you. I'm sorry I've been such a dick head. I'm sorry I've been having an emotional affair with a girl that's been bad mouthing you behind your back. I'm sorry I've been believing her." He said to himself as he landed his ship at Jane Manor. He was greeted by the usual valet and escorted through the house. He stole a glance at the ballroom as they passed by it. Even though the doors were open the view was obscured by an opaque plastic sheet that was being used to keep the construction dust out of the house. It was also blocked off by police tape. Jim turned away once it was out of sight. Jim was led upstairs and far into the labyrinth that was Jane Manor. He nearly bumped into the valet when he stopped short. Jim looked up to find their path was being cut off by Andria's aunt.

"What are you doing up here?" She asked, lifting one thin eye brow.

"Madam Anita. I was simply escorting Mr. Hawkins to see Miss Andria." The valet said as he politely bowed to her. She looked at Jim and smiled in a way that made Jim very uncomfortable.

"I'll take it from here. Go downstairs." She ordered. The valet hurried away, leaving Jim alone with her. "I don't think we've ever met. I'm Anita Laurel Jane-Rolling." she introduced herself as she extended her hand. Jim gently clasped her fingers and shook it.

"I'm--

"James Pleiades Hawkins. I've heard of you." Anita interrupted.

"How--

"Well you don't save the life of an admiral's grand daughter, a captain and entire crew without becoming a little famous." Anita said. "Plus my husband is in the information business. I also know you're turning twenty years old tomorrow. You attend the Interstellar Academy where you do....okay in your field of Engineering. Your father is....irrelevant but your mother runs an inn on Montressor called the Benbow. Something tells me she used to go sailing with your grandfather. She named you after a star formation."

"Wow, that's....impressive." Jim said. He was going to say creepy but decided to be polite. Something told him he'd have to be to get past her.

"Yes, well I have a lot of free time." Anita said. "But lately I've devoted most of it to the grand niece I didn't know I had."

_'Here we go.' _Jim thought.

"I regret to inform you that she's not feeling up for visitors today." Anita said. "I'll be sure to give her your lovely gifts though." Jim noticed that when she held out her hands she glanced to the side where a garbage chute was close by. Jim knew as soon as he turned his back everything would go down it and Andria would never see them, or even know that he had come by at all. "I'll be sure to let you know when she is willing to see you."

"Yeah right." Jim said and rolled his eyes. "Excuse me." He said before he walked around her. He moved as fast as he could, knowing she wouldn't be able to keep up with him in the constricting mermaid cut dress she was wearing.

"Stop at once!" Anita called to him. "I told you, you can not see her. Leave before I call the police." He ignored her and walked until he found Andria's room. The door was slightly ajar and he caught a glimpse of her inside. He walked in, quickly closed the door and locked it. Andria didn't even notice he was there. She just continued to stare out the open doors that led to her private balcony. It was a beautiful day outside, ideal blue skies with fluffy white clouds. The breeze fluttering in ruffled the white lace curtains and Andria's long dark hair. Jim walked up to her slowly and knelt next to her. Setting her presents down on the floor before he put his hand on top of hers.

"Andy." She jumped and looked down at him.

"Jim?" She asked. She looked around as if she was unaware of where she was.

"Yeah, it's just me." Jim said as he rubbed her trembling arm. She noticed it shaking too and reached for the small table beside her. It's surface was littered with pill bottles, a glass of water and a cup of coffee that looked like it hadn't been touched since it was placed there. It was late in the afternoon, Andria never let her coffee make it past noon. She let her hand pass over it. She picked up one bottle of pills, set it down and picked up another. She squinted at the label and sighed.

"What does that say?" She asked as she handed it to Jim. "I can't read it, my eyes--

"Are too dilated to see anything." Jim said as he took notice of the size of her pupils. He looked down at what she handed him. "Oxycodone?" He asked after he read the label. He snagged another bottle before she could get to it. "Paracetamol?" He looked at another. "Benzodiazepine. Honey, these pills could put you in a coma. They could kill you. Are you taking them together?"

"Anita said--

"Anita is not a doctor! She's been drugging you. You don't even need these for your arm. They're only making you worse." Jim interrupted. "Would you wake up. You're addicted to these things." She just stared at him. "Andria this isn't you. Why are you taking these?"

"Well...." She began. "At first my arm hurt and I couldn't sleep. When ever I did manage to get to sleep I'd wake up in tears and I wouldn't be able to stop."

"Let me guess. Instead of listening to you, your Aunt Anita just gave you a handful of these and a cocktail to shut you up." Jim said. "You know I had nightmares too and yeah my mom got a little annoyed that she had to sit with me every night for three weeks but I--

"That's great and all, Jim but incase you haven't noticed I don't have anyone to hold my hand so the boogie man doesn't get me in my dreams. My staff doesn't care about me unless I'm signing their checks. And as you can see Aunt Anita is well on her way to taking over where Augustine left off. I don't have anyone. I'm back where I started. But now I don't even have that check in the mail from Silver that used to bring me comfort when I was alone."

"You have me."

"No I don't." Andria said and snorted. "And these pills keep me from remembering that. They keep me from being sad....or angry....or jealous."

"You mean they keep you from feeling. Anything! The girl you used to be would be ashamed of what you have become." Jim said.

"And you?" Andria asked as she stood up. She looked down at him. "What do you think of the new me? You're the one that pushed me into this life. You still think it's a good idea that I be with my real family?"

"Being with them doesn't mean drugging yourself to deal with life and be just like them. As for me I know the real you is in there." Jim said as he picked up the ratchet set he bought for her. He handed it to her and she just looked at it.

"....I'm just so...." She sat back down. "I just thought I had gotten through to Silver that day he killed my parents. Like he saw me and grew a conscience. It hurts to find out you're just a pawn in a feud that started twenty years before you were born. I had actually started to believe he cared for me. He was going to kill me and Augustine. Turns out he's not even the one that shot Augustine."

"He wasn't?" Jim asked, his voice full of hope for his former friend.

"No." Andria answered. "The same one that shot you did it." Jim fell silent for a while. He mulled over this new information for a moment. "I can't stop seeing that. The look on your face when the doctors were trying to get the bullet out of your arm and --

"You were there for that?" Jim asked. "I can barely remember it."

"You're lucky." Andria said. "It's all I see when I close my eyes. You. My mom and dad. Jenny and Brian. Augustine."

"Andria none of them would want you to be like this. They don't want you to blame yourself--

"Well I'm pretty sure Jenny wanted to live past seventeen. My parents didn't want me to be raised by the bastard that killed them. Augustine did not want me to see him die like that. But I did. And I see it over and over unless I take these."

"You feel guilty, of course you keep seeing it." Jim said.

"Yeah well I **should** feel guilty. I'm alive and their dead because of me." Andria said. "I suggest you wise up and get lost before the same happens to you."

"What?"

"I'm not good for you Jim."

"I think I'll decide that for myself." Jim said. Andria groaned.

"What are you stupid!? You've been hospitalized twice because of me!" Andria yelled. Jim just smiled at her. "What?"

"You haven't called me stupid since you left. I knew you were in there somewhere." Jim said. "Besides I'm not about to abandon you. You'll be sucked further into this drug filled haze until you're malleable enough for your aunt to shape you into a miniature version of herself."

"Ew...."

"See. It's just gonna take a little time...and detox, which is just more time. But time is all I've got right now." Jim said. They both jumped when there was a loud bang on the door.

"Mr. Hawkins. This is the **police**. Open this door!" Andria actually laughed at the irony.

"Crap. I'll come back another day." Jim said as he hopped up. He leaned over and kissed her quickly. "I love you." He said. The cops kicked the door in and grabbed him by the arms. "I guess I'm leaving. See you later baby." Andria smiled as the police hauled him off. It disappeared when Anita came in the room with a sneer on her long pointy face.

"You're not to see that boy again." Anita said sternly. "I know that must've been upsetting for you. Here, take this and have a nap." She handed Andria one of her pill bottles and left the room to follow the police. Andria watched her go as she uncapped the bottle. She looked down at the pills for a moment.

* * *

Jim smiled despite the night he had endured because of Anita. Now that he was over eighteen the police stuck him in a holding cell instead of taking him home to his mother. His only company for twelve hours had been a drunk canid man that farted in his sleep. "Some birthday." Jim snorted. Sarah didn't scold him when he got home and explained what happened. She simply wrote Anita a short letter. A few days later Sarah received a reply from Anita.

"Oh, look at that. Anita accepted my invitation for a night cap." Sarah said as she showed Jim the letter. He read it quickly and gave his mother a quizzical look. "Looks like she will be away from her house, tonight at 8 'o'clock." Jim felt his rebellious side escape the cage he had put it in years ago. Thoughts of sneaking into Jane Manor already forming in his head. He had often wondered where he got it from. But as he watched Sarah pull out a bottle of 90% ethanol rum he immediately knew.

Jim arrived on Pelcinar around 6 'o' clock. He landed Sarah's ship a few feet away from Jane Manor - hidden in a heavily wooded area. As he approached the front gate he noticed something that would make getting in more difficult than last time. It seemed Anita had doubled security detail, there were now guard bots patrolling the front gate and a few rolling around the massive yards that surround the mansion. He decided to try his luck first. He approached the gate with confidence but the guard bot stopped him. "State your name and business." It demanded to know.

"Uh...Jim Hawkins. I'm here to--

"Access denied! James Hawkins: brown hair, blue eyes - is not allowed pass this check point." The guard bot said. They didn't have the personalities of police bots. Jim knew guard bots were basically an empty sentry program. You could input a list of names or objects that were allowed past them but that was it. There was no reasoning with them.

"Can I leave a message--

"Access denied! James Hawkins: brown hair, blue eyes - is not allowed pass this check point." The guard bot repeated. Jim sighed.

"I guess I'll have to do this the hard way--

"Access denied! James Hawkins--

"Shut up!" Jim yelled at the robot before he trekked back the way he came. He only went about fifty feet and stood there a moment. He was out of range of the guard bots sensor beam. It only took a few minutes for it to forget Jim was even there and with a conformation beep - it went back to it's pre programmed pacing. When it's back was turned Jim got a running start before he jumped up and climbed over the tall hedge and adjoining wall the enclosed the property. The guard bot gave a little notice and Jim stood still against the wall for a moment. It beeped again and went about it's pacing.

Avoiding the other guard bots was just as easy once Jim observed them for a moment. They looked left, then right, then left again before rolling about ten feet and repeating. Jim chuckled when two bumped into each other. He didn't account for their sensory sensitivity. When he snorted they all let out a collective beep and went into intruder mode. "Shit." Jim cursed as he hid in a nearby bush. He was so close to Andria's balcony. There was a garden lattice with azaleas growing on it that went all the way up to the ledge. But if he climbed it now they'd spot him. "Think Jim." He looked down and picked up a few rocks. When the guard bots turned their backs to look around he threw them as hard as he could in the other direction.

"Eeet! What was that? Halt Intruder!" They said as they raced after the sound the rocks had made when they hit the ground. Jim smiled and climbed the lattice quickly. He peeked on to Andria's balcony and climbed over the railing slowly. The doors were open but the curtains were drawn. He could hear Anita talking to Andria inside.

"....will only be gone a few hours. That derelict's mother invited me to their little hovel." She scoffed. Jim had to bite his lip to keep from barging in and yelling at her. "If you need anything ring for the butler - **don't** get out of bed. Take your medicine and get plenty of rest." Anita ordered.

"Yes, Aunt Anita." Andria sighed.

"I'll be back." Anita promised before she collected her clutch and shrug. She left the room and Jim slowly opened the curtains. He looked around the room, it was only lit by a single lamp on Andria's bedside table. There was nobody else there but Andria. He looked out on to the lawn just as Anita made her way to a waiting voiture. It sped off and Jim went into Andria's bedroom.

"Sheesh, thought she'd never leave." Jim said. Andria gasped and sat up.

"Oh! Jim! You scared me." She said relieved. Jim looked at her for a moment.

"You look so much better. It's only been five days." Jim said as he took note of her lucidity. Her face still looked a little pale but her eyes were nice and clear.

"Five days? That's all? It feels like a lifetime." Andria groaned.

"Cold turkey is never easy. Believe me. Did it make you sick?" He asked.

"I couldn't keep any food down the first two days. And yesterday I had uncontrollable tremors and a cold sweat. Luckily Anita thinks I have the flu. If she knew I stopped taking the pills she'd probably start putting them in my food." She answered as she drew her legs up to her chest. "That woman has got to go." Jim sighed.

"You can't have your aunt killed, Andria. Soon she'll go back to her own life and she'll leave you alone." Jim said.

"I never realized what a pacifist you are, Jim. You really think she's just going let it go. Augustine changed his will when he found out I was alive. He left everything to me. Everything Anita was going to get before he found me. You don't think she's scheming up a way to get me out of the picture right now?"

"Calm down. I don't think Anita's mind will be functioning properly tonight." Jim said. "Mom pulled out the 90% proof rum to keep her occupied."

"Wait, you mean your mom set this up to give us time together?" Andria asked in disbelief. Jim just nodded his head. Andria smiled. "Well let's not waste it on trivial things then, eh?"


	8. Roommates page 8

Roommates page 8

Jim hadn't woken up feeling this good in a very long time. It was a feeling akin to that of waking up on Christmas morning. He had felt this way his first morning back from his journey to Treasure Planet. Waking up and knowing what would be there, the thrill of the day to come. There was nothing else like it. He looked over when Andria turned over and sighed in her sleep. When Jim fell asleep she was right beside him, her breath had been tickling the side of his neck. But in her sleep she had rolled all the way to the other side of the king sized bed. As she woke up she reached out and felt around the bed next to her. When she didn't find him there she suddenly jerked up and looked around. Squinting a little when she spotted him on the other end of the bed.

"Ahoy there!" Jim said, keeping his voice down to make it seem like he was very far away. Andria just smiled and moved back over to him.

"I'm a little surprised you're still here. Anita could be back any minute." Andria said as she looked at her bedside clock. It was still relatively early, a few hours before mid day.

"If she didn't come back last night she's not going to be back until this evening. That 90% proof is no joke. One shot and you're pissed." Jim said. He stretched and put his arms behind his head. Andria turned on her stomach and pushed herself up on her elbows.

"Do you want to move in with me?" she asked after several moments of silence. Jim's eye brows shot up at the question. The look on his face telling her she needed to elaborate on that. "It's just.... I feel bad you have to keep going back and forth from here to Montressor. And this house is so big, it's creepy when I'm alone at night."

"Then why not sell this place and move back to Montressor?" Jim asked.

"I can't do that. This is Augustine's house. Everything in here is all I have left of him. It's been in the family for five generations."

"So has the Benbow." Jim countered. "What happens when mom needs me to take over management of the inn?" he asked.

"I didn't even think of that. I know she can't run it on her own forever." Andria said as she sat up. Jim did as well. For a moment they were both lost in thought. "You think she'd be willing to sell it to me?" Once again Jim waited for her to explain her question. "I mean I'm talking way down the line here. If we are still together and you know....together--

"**Married** is the word you're looking for." Jim interrupted.

"Right. If that's what you want to do. With me. If we get...um...--

"Married!" Jim interrupted again. "I get what you are saying. If I marry you, you'll automatically be co-owner of the Inn and we'll have the money to hire people to run the Benbow so I won't have to travel four hours to and from it every day." Jim said. "But that is **years** from now."

"Right...way down the line." Andria agreed as she stretched her arm out to emphasize her point.

"Five years at least." Jim said.

"I was thinking **ten**." She added. They looked at each other for a moment. Jim's lips suddenly spread in a grin.

"You want to marry me." He teased. Andria rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Believe me it's based solely on looks. I want to have pretty babies." She lied. Jim just laughed.

"You think I'm pretty. You want to marry me. You wanna have my babies!" He sang.

"You know if you don't stop that I'm gonna **kill** you, and then your mom will be on her own." Andria said crossing her arms.

"You're not going to kill me cause you love me." Jim said as he suddenly pinned her to the bed. "But it's okay. I love you too baby." Andria rolled her eyes and tried not to smile. She had never realized how silly Jim could be when he was happy. When they first met it always seemed like he had a chip on his shoulder. And an overly serious attitude. But now, as he continued to tease her she saw how wrong she was about him. He was sweet and endearing. Loving and devoted. Sometimes he could be a pain in the ass, but what man wasn't? Andria smirked at her own thoughts. Jim was indeed a man. He knew what he wanted. He liked to make other people happy. He was willing to make sacrifices. Willing to do it for her. As she was for him. Maybe this was it.

Andria was pulled from her musings when Jim brushed his lips down her neck. She put her head back and sighed. His stubble would usually annoy her but today it scratched just right along her skin. One of his hands left her wrist to tickle down her arm and roam over her breast. His palm ghosted over her already pert nipple before he gently squeezed it between his thumb and fore finger.

"Ah!" She gasped when his mouth covered the other. His rolled his tongue over sensitive taunt skin and sucked it between his lips. Before her mind became completely clouded with lust Andria wondered from whom Jim had learned to do such wonderful things. As his morning arousal nudged against her thigh she decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth. Jim stopped what he was doing for a moment to grab Andria's arms and pull her up.

"Get on top." He breathed in her ear as he rolled over onto his back. Andria gave Jim a quizzical look as she moved to straddle his waist. "Come on, you'll like it." He commented as he brought his knees up behind her. It made her shift forward over his erection. "Don't tease me..." he hissed. Andria leaned forward for a moment. Reaching around her back, she slowly guided Jim inside her. She let out a pleased moan as she did so. Jim put his hands on her hips and pushed her down.

"Ah--ahhh!" Andria let out a surprised scream as she was penetrated deeper than she had ever been before. "Oh god..." She leaned over and gripped the mattress on either side of Jim's head. Her body suddenly racked with pleasurable tremors.

"Damn." Jim gave a rather impressed sigh as he felt her tense around him. "Did that make you cum--

"Shut up." She gasped. She pushed herself up and leaned back on Jim's legs. Jim eagerly helped her lift up before letting gravity bring her back down. Andria put her head back and let out a delighted yelp every time she was brought down on Jim's erection. It hit just the right spot inside her. Her inner walls tensing and convulsing with every movement. She felt Jim tighten his grip on her hips. He suddenly pulled her all the way off. She moved a little to his side as he climaxed. His cum spilling over his abdomen.

"Mm..." He hummed and shuddered as he bit his lip. He opened his eyes to find Andria smirking at him.

"That was awfully quick--

"Shut up." He quipped. He gave her a smirk of his own.

"Shower?" She asked. He just pulled her back to him as she attempted to move out of bed.

"In a minute." Jim sighed.

* * *

Jim hopped out of Andria's voiture when it came to a stop in front of the Benbow and held out his hand for her. She slid her fingers into his palm and yelped when he quickly pulled her out the vehicle. He caught her in one arm and held her to him. "Here we are, Mrs. Hawkins." He said with a smile. She rolled her eyes.

"Stop calling me that, Mr. Jane." She joked. Jim made a face.

"Jim Jane. James Jane." Jim said it to himself. "You know the women at the Burlesque House usually have two first names as their full names."

"Then I'll buy you a poll and call you that while you dance for me." Andria quipped as she started towards the inn.

"Gotta love that twisted sense of humor of yours." Jim said as he followed.

"The burlesque house, huh? Is that where you learned to do all those wonderful things with your mouth and hands?" She asked as she laced her fingers in his.

"No I learned that from thirteen years of fiddling with machines. Sometimes they need a light, delicate touch. Like that thing I do to the small of your back when we kiss. Attention to detail, gotta make sure everything is....properly _tuned_." He whispered in her ear before he nipped at her neck. She practically purred and pressed her forehead to his.

"Then what do you say I send Anita back to Pelcinar and we can _tune_ each other for the rest of the day."

"You're insatiable." Jim chuckled.

"That's partially your fault." She said as she pushed away from him to get to the door.

"Didn't say I didn't like it." Jim countered as he pulled her to him again. Andria looked up when solar surfer circled around and landed near the walk way.

"Oh great." Andria snorted when she saw it was Susan. She was positively sick of the other woman. Andria was tired of being the lenient, understanding girlfriend. She couldn't just stand around and be polite and passive while Susan wormed her way into Jim's life. It was time to mark her territory.

"Hey, Jim!" Susan called as she walked up with her board under her arm. She looked him over. "Well you don't seem to be dead. So I'm gonna give you a chance to explain why you stood me up yesterday."

"What was yester--OH!" Jim said before he smacked himself in the head. "I'm sorry, Susan. I completely forgot we were supposed to meet at your place to test the new engine."

"Gee I wonder why." Susan mumbled as she shot a glare at Andria. Andria just smirked.

"Jim, would you mind going inside to fetch my Aunt. I need a little time to have some 'girl talk' with Susan." Andria said as she glanced at him. Her tone of voice and the look on her face telling Jim she wasn't really asking him to leave them alone.

"Sure. I'll just....yeah." Jim said as he went inside. "Fetch your aunt....and a tub for the blood bath that's gonna happen when I leave you two alone." he muttered.

Susan watched Jim leave for a moment. Andria must've had her claws in him deep to make him obey her like that. She just couldn't figure it out. Was Andria paying Jim to be her boyfriend? Cause it was the only logical way Susan could see how their relationship worked. She crossed her arms over her chest as Andria stared her down. There wasn't anything Andria had that Susan didn't have more of. Susan's breasts were bigger, her hips were rounder, her hair was thicker and more illustrious. What did Jim see in such a skinny, dull girl?

"Is this the part where you tell me to stay away from your guy? Cause I got news for you, I can do what I want." Susan started. Andria just smiled.

"No. I don't **have** to tell you to stay away." She said confidently. "I will never have to tell you anything like that. What I will tell you is that I'm ** never** going to lose Jim to another woman. Especially **not** _you_." Susan took a step back as if Andria had suddenly grown a second head. "So bring your 'A' game. Bat your eyes. Show off that mile long cleavage of yours. Catapult yourself at Jim. I don't care. I'm just telling you it will be a waste of your time."

"Your arrogance is disgusting." Susan said.

"So is your attempt to steal my boyfriend." Andria said. "What makes you think you're so much better than me?"

"Because I **get** him! I have way more things in common with him than you do or ever will. We **connect**!" Susan said. Andria just chuckled.

"You know, at one party I got so drunk that I threw up all over him. Even **that** didn't chase him away." Andria said. "He farts in his sleep but I still want to be beside him all night. I've insulted him. He's forced me to recall things about my past I have never told anyone. Because of me....because he's wanted to protect me he's gotten the shit beat out of him. He's been shot. He's broken a rib, two fingers, his cheekbone and has a total of fifteen stitches in his back and arm. We've nearly been killed - **twice** - trying to protect one another. Our relationship has more meaning than you will ever be able to fathom." Andria crossed her arms and looked Susan up and down. "Plus he always tells me I'm the best sex he's ever had. I can't imagine it's a long list but I've obviously earned my place on the top of it and that ain't gonna change."

"I doubt that." Susan said. "The way I see it, you're just a slut that groped him at a party while he was vulnerable. You've dug your claws in him so deep and poisoned him, so now he thinks you're worth protecting. Now he's nearly killing himself to keep you safe." Susan snorted. "I just wish he could see you for what you really are."

"And according to you, what might that be?" Andria asked.

"Just a lucky whore."

* * *

Jim walked inside and looked around the restaurant. As usual his mother was behind the bar, cleaning up from the lunch crowd and preparing for the dinner rush. "Hey, mom. How was your night?" he asked as he took his usually stool.

"From the smile on your face, not nearly as good as yours." Sarah said as she eyed her son for a moment. "Andria's aunt is one hundred percent, rich, spoiled, **snob**. Couldn't get her to shut up soon enough. How was your 'date'?"

"Honestly, I don't think I've ever been so happy." Jim admitted.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Speaking of Anita, where is she?" he asked.

"Upstairs, still sleeping." Sarah answered.

"Good, cause I need to talk to you, alone." Jim said as he looked over his shoulder for a moment. He turned back to the bar. "Mom.....I need grandma's ring." Jim said. Sarah froze, the glass in her hand slipped from her fingers and shattered on the floor. Jim looked down at it. "I'll get that." He rushed behind the counter and grabbed the broom and dust pan.

"You want to marry Andria?" She asked. "Wait you do want it for Andria, right?"

"Well....we actually talked this morning. She wants me to move in with her. On Pelcinar." Jim said before he looked up at Sarah with a sheepish look on his face.

"You want to move out?" Sarah asked in disbelief.

"I know it's sudden but I'll visit every--

"I thought I'd never get to use those packing boxes." Sarah interrupted. "You're room will go for top dollar - it has a perfect view of the garden and it has a master suite sized bathroom and the sky light."

"I'm so glad you're concerned with the right thing." Jim said sarcastically. "Can you at least pretend you care that your **only** child is moving away?"

"And I'll miss you every minute you're gone but I don't want to discourage you. You're already twenty. It's good you want to be independent." Sarah suddenly embraced him in a hug. "You really love her don't you?" He smiled at her.

"I just might." He answered. They jumped when Andria suddenly stormed in the restaurant with her chauffeur.

"Where is my aunt?" she demanded to know.

"Um....the den." Sarah answered as she pointed.

"Go get her, **now**." Andria turned to her driver and ordered. He nodded and walked off to get Anita.

"Andy, what's wrong?" Jim asked.

"Don't talk to me!" She snapped. "You don't **get** to talk to me."

"Wha--

"You....I can't believe you!" Andria said. "You are just--" She cut herself off and let out a frustrated grunt. "The things that you do...." She shook her head. "You're a horrible person. Anita was so right about you!"

"Andy, what are you talking about?" Jim asked. What had happened in the five minutes he left her alone with Susan?

"You know what I'm talking about." Andria said. She looked up when her Driver came back with Anita in his arms. "We're through." She then ran out the door. Jim just stood there in shock. He turned to his mother.

"What the hell was that?" Jim asked.

"I told her the truth about _**us**_." Susan said as she came inside. Jim looked at her for a moment.

"Us? There's an us?" Jim asked. Sarah slowly eased out of the room. She knew their conversation was going to be ugly. And like a train wreck it was something she wouldn't be able to look away from. But she also knew it was going to be about something she shouldn't know about her son. She occupied herself by going upstairs to locate the ring Jim had requested.

"You know there is. Don't play coy." Susan said. "I thought it was gone too. That what we had all those years ago had died but I realized when we started hanging out again that it wasn't."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jim asked. Susan sighed before she clung to him, grabbing his shirt and pressing herself to his chest.

"I told her about us, about how we used to be together and that she couldn't get in the way of what we have." She said. Jim just looked at her for a moment. What she was saying finally sunk in and Jim took her hands. He pulled her off of him and pushed her back. He was trying hard not to lash out. He knew better than to hit a woman. He took a deep breath and looked her square in the eyes.

"Go home Susan." He said sternly.

"But--

"Jim I found it." Sarah interrupted as she came back in the room. She walked up to him and presented the gold ring. He quickly took it from her and put it in his pocket. Susan gasped when she realized what it was.

"Jim, don't!" Susan protested.

"Go home, Susan." He repeated as he walked around her to get to the door.


	9. Roommates page 9

Roommates page 9

Jim took his usual route to get into Jane Manor. Over the fence, past the robotic guards, up the lattice and onto Andria's balcony. He had raced to Pelcinar at top speed. He needed to fix everything Susan had broken before whatever she told Andria could fester in her mind. He peeked inside the curtain and found that Andria's room was empty. He checked in the bathroom and waited a few moments - thinking for a second he may have beat them there. Then it suddenly occurred to him that Andria might be in another room of the house. Jim opened the door and peered out into the dimly lit hallway.

"She could be anywhere." He said to himself. He sighed. "This place...it'll take me forever to check all the rooms. "Back home was so much easier. If she wasn't in my room or the workshop she was at the bar." Andria had never mentioned building a workshop at the mansion yet so Jim headed downstairs, careful not to be spotted by any of the servants. Since the bar in the ballroom was still blocked off by the police tape he headed down the opposite halls. He found a library, a study and a den before he found the bar. It was easily twice as big as the bar at the Benbow. All the shelves were fully stocked with all manner of expensive liquor. He smiled when he spotted Andria sitting on one of the stools. A crystal decanter sat in front of one of her hands. When Jim walked up beside her she jumped. She sighed and rolled her eyes when she realized it was him.

"**Get out.**" Andria demanded with a wave of her hand.

"I'm not on your pay roll, you can't tell me what to do." Jim said as he took a seat on the stool next to her.

"I can call the cops on the intruder in my house." Andria said.

"Before you do that can you at least tell me what Susan said to you to make you explode like that." Jim said.

"Why the hell should I?"

"Because before your little _'girl talk'_ with her you were ready to **marry** me."

"I realized I have no idea who you are." Andria said before she took a sip from her glass. "And that at any minute some other _drunken whore _will come along and steal you away."

"You're **not** a drunken whore. Where is this sudden self loathing coming from?" Jim asked as he moved to put his hand on top of hers. She moved away and he sighed. "What did Susan say?" he asked.

"Why didn't you tell me you lost your virginity to her?" Andria asked point blank. Jim looked at her for a moment before he sighed.

"Honestly, you didn't ask."

"Because you knew I would not be okay with you hanging out with her. Especially when I'm not around." Andria said. "You knew that and you hung out with her anyway. Do you love her or something?"

"That's not true. Susan just came to me one day. Said she didn't want to hate me anymore. That we should...that we could be friends unlike most people that had broken up." Jim said. "Andria please believe me I do **not** have feelings for her."

"Did you ever have feelings for her? Is it really so easy for you to throw girls away like that?" Andria asked. "How can I believe you really want to be with me if there's a possibility some prettier girl will come along and steal your heart?"

"Andy...please-

"I can't say yes...not today. I need some time to think about this." Andria interrupted. "You're not the man I thought you were."

"I don't...I don't understand why this is getting to you. I didn't mind that you weren't a virgin."

"Yes I was." Andria admitted.

"Wow, really?" Jim asked. She nodded. "I'm sorry, our first time together you just enjoyed it so much I didn't even think...aw shit-" He stood up and ran one hand through his hair. "Andy I'm sorry I never told you about me and Susan. But please don't throw away everything we have because of something so trivial." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. "I'll give you time to think about this. Just keep this in mind. I want you despite everything- hell I want you more because of all the things we've been through."

"..." Andria glanced at the ring when he set it down by her hand.

"You know that no one else can say the same." Jim said before he walked away.

* * *

Sarah was really worried about her son. She had never seen this side of him before. He was worse than before. She couldn't even get him to speak let alone get out of bed. He just laid there, moping for days, only getting up to use the bathroom. He barely ate. But on the fifth day he finally came down to the restaurant and plopped down at the bar. "It's over isn't it?" He asked. Sarah nearly jumped out of her skin when he spoke. She poured him a glass of purp juice and sat it in front of him.

"Don't say that." Sarah tried to comfort him. "You two have been through so much this past year. It's a lot to consider."

"Did you and dad do a lot of thinking when you got married?" He asked as he looked up at her.

"We were young and stupid. I had you less than a year after we got married which goes to show how much 'thinking' we did. And look at how that turned out." Sarah scoffed.

"If you could go back, knowing what you do now, would you make the same decisions?" Jim asked.

"Despite how me and your father ended I would not change a single thing. After all, I got you out of that whole ordeal. And I consider that a fantastic outcome." She answered as she cupped his chin in one hand. She made him look up at her. "And if Andria can't see that you are a great catch then maybe she isn't the one."

"But she just has to be."

"And why is that?" Sarah asked as she went about tidying up the bar.

"Because!" Jim exclaimed. "She's smart. She challenges me. We're as different as night and day but somehow we work together. And it ain't everyday that a beautiful human girl falls in my lap. After everything we've been through together no other girl is going to be good enough. I'll constantly be wondering if she's okay without me. It wouldn't be fair to whoever I end up with - they'd always come second to Andy." Sarah smiled at him. Who knew her son was such a hopeless romantic. Or as close to one as he could get considering his lackadaisical treatment of Susan and the other girls that threw themselves at him.

"Do you mean all that?" They both jumped when they heard Andria. When they looked they found her standing near the restaurant entrance, dressed in her regular clothes with her hair down. Jim hadn't seen her like that in months. He had been fearing that she had turned into someone else but as she stood there he could clearly see the girl he had fallen in love with. But at the same time she wasn't the same. He could see it in her clear, aqua eyes. She had grown up. He almost couldn't believe she was standing there but his mother was staring at her too.

"Andy." He stood up, nearly falling off the stool in the process. He suddenly became aware of his haggard appearance. He knew his hair was greasy and there was five days of stubble accumulated on his chin. He smoothed out his shirt and smiled weakly. There was so much tension between them it filled the room.

"I'm gonna go and...yeah." Sarah said as she left. She'd just have to find out later what happened.

"I meant it." Jim said. He looked down at her hand for a second. She wasn't wearing the ring. And she had something clasped in her fist. "Andy I know our lives have been less than ideal lately. Everything that happened with Silver and Augustine. I know it's hard for you to trust anyone after all that but please believe me I would never betray you like that. You wanna know about the women I've been with - you got it."

"Jim-

"It's only five, including you and Susan. Those other three were just oral so-

"Jim shut up!" She yelled at him. "I don't care about that. Not anymore. And it won't matter to me in a few seconds." She brought her hand up and he rushed to her. He closed his over her small fist and tried to keep his breathing even. He couldn't let her just give back the ring and walk away. He knew he'd never find anyone good enough to wear it but her.

"Please don't do this. I know it's been hard these last few months but Andy I love you-"

"Jim, will you marry me?" She interrupted. Jim was sure he hadn't heard right. But she unfurled her fingers to revealed a simple, platinum, men's wedding ban in her palm. He just stared at her, mouth agape, eyes wide in disbelief of what was happening. "Are you going to say yes or are you just going to leave me standing here like a jackass?"

"I don't know. How foolish do you feel?" Jim asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"On a scale of one to ten...fifty-six." She answered. "I've been so stupid for nearly throwing away the one good thing in my life. There's no way in hell I can handle the 'Anita situation' without you. Without you I wouldn't even be here. There is no way I'm going to find anyone that even compares to you - let alone a cute human male with a nice ass." Jim nodded - it was very nice. "So now I'm here asking- begging you to look past what I did, and how selfishly I acted and the very real fact that I can't cook worth a damn...to say yes." Jim smirked coyly.

"You realize if I do say yes, we're in this for the long hall?" He asked.

"Or until one of us dies." She shrugged.

"With our luck that might not be far off."

"I'm willing to take that chance...are you?" she asked. He looked down at the ring she offered again. He took it out of her palm and slipped it on the ring finger of his left hand.

"Of course." He took her hand and pulled her into a warm embrace. "If it's for you, you'll never have to ask twice." Andria started to lean into his hug when she suddenly balked back and pushed him away.

"You smell awful!" She shrieked and covered her mouth and nose with her hand.

"I was worried you were going to leave me. That's the stink of my undying love. Get used to it, cause it's gonna be sleeping next to you every night." He said as he tried to hug her again.

"Get away. You smell like old, wet boots wrapped in onions." Andria said as she tried to run from him. "Showering **_everyday_** is going in the pre-nuptials." she muttered.

"I'm all yours. You've got me forever." Andria looked over her shoulder at him. He held out his arms, walked without bending his knees and started chanting 'hugs' in a mono tone voice. She couldn't help but laugh at her fiance. Andria was amazed at how far they had come. When she first arrived on Montressor Jim was the last person she thought she'd end up with. But as he caught up to her and pulled her into his arms she couldn't believe how lucky she had been to have Jim as a roommate.

* * *

Author's note: This is The End for now. Roommates will return when I think of more adventures for Jim and Andy. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
